New Star
by TigerArrowgirl
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia life changed the moment Lisanna came back from the dead. At first it was normal until after the games. Since then, it's like she doesn't even exist anymore. Unsure what to do, she goes on her own, taking missions and gains new keys she thought nothing as myth. However it seem like she was being watched. With the events unfolding she must decided who to trust know.
1. Chapter 1

**You may have notice, but I went back and tried to fix all the plot holes and all. To make this all clear, the whole key thing that was left behind for Lucy by her father never happen but I think Dan will come in later in the future. Other than that, I really can't think about anything else. Wait, one more thing, my laptop is old, and if I miss or leave out a letter, I don't mean too. My laptop just decided to leave it out because it wants too. But I will get another laptop sometime this month. There may be changes in some chapters as I edit as best as I can. Now enjoy my lovely story.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, more action would happen and Nalu and all those shipping would already happen.**

* * *

Chapter One

Lucy has no sense of time. Every second spend here felt like a living hell. The things that have been do to her are brutal and cruel-to be done to any human being. It was like her life wasn't her own anymore. Each second, minutes, hours, days and weeks felt like years on her. It was taking a strain on her body and magical energy.

As she rested her head on the cold dirty blood stain concrete floor, she heard the sound footsteps coming her way. Her heart rate spiked in fear as she thought of all the things they could do to her. The list was endless. Her face covered in tear stains with specs of blood as she just sat there. Waiting for them to come and get her.

It wasn't like she could do anything. She's tried the first couple of days here. Every time try she, only brought more pain than she could bare. What was even worse, was that they shot her with a dart that would knock her out and then she'll wake to being strapped into a cold metal examination table.

Shifting to get in a better sitting position, she moved the chains they bound her with that stopped her magic from being used. Shaking from the cold and fear, she heard the gate opening as the footsteps grew louder. Tears blurred her vision as she got ready for another day of pain but with every energy left, she glared at the person, determined not so show fear.

"So you have some fight left inside you." The doctor spoke as he grinned evilly. "Well, not for long and certainly not after what we have in plan for you." Biting her lip, Lucy was grabbed by her hair as she was pulled out of her cell. She couldn't even cry out in pain any more. Her body was numb.

Her worse fer came. If they didn't drug her, then it only meant that they wanted her awake and ready to the brutal pain what was sure to come. Trying to think of something else, she took deep breaths to try to calm herself even if it wasn't going to work. Nothing about this was calm.

As she was dragged out of her cell, she caught a glimpse of Ivan. He stood with his thick arms crossed over his chest as he watched them experiment on her. It wasn't like she was expecting to be saved by him after what she learned from him, and in a way he was right.

Fairy Tail wasn't looking for her nor have they notice she was missing. They ignored her before she even went to this mission that turned into a trap to begin with. She was tired of praying, hoping that they would notice she was gone and save her but life wasn't like that. For eight months she was nothing, ignored as she stood on the sidelines waiting for them to notice her. What she got in return was her friends kicking her off the team.

She remembered that night. The night about a month after Lisanna returned. That night Natsu came to her as she watched him drunkenly speak to her. What's the saying, a drunken mind is an open book, or something like that. He kicked her off and then said she was a replacement for Lisanna. After that, she avoided him like the pledge. And the rest of Team Natsu. She took missions after missions to get rid of this pain. Lucy really didn't know why she was in pain, it just hurt a lot that he thought of her like that. To think that she was nothing but a replacement since the beginning.

Sure she wasn't to the point she loved Natsu but she was on her way there. The very idea of being in love with him was foreign and strange but at the same time not so much. She did spent every waking hour with the guy. He even came to her apartment to sleep or sneak into her bed in the middle of the night at times.

She was brought out of her thoughts as she was strapped onto a metal table. Biting back the groan of pain that shook her whole body she watched as another smaller table was placed next to her's. Her breathing hitched in her throat as she tried to stop the fear running up her spin. She knew what they were going to do know. She heard them speak of it.

"Let the operation begin." The booming sound of Ivan speaking sent chills down her spine. The sound of his heave footsteps grew louder as he came near her. She felt his large hand rest on her forehead as she looked back at his face. "Your be my little soldier after this, Lucy!" Lucy narrowed her eyes at him. If he claimed to be what he was, then he wouldn't be doing this to her. "Of course my dear, nobody is going to stop me." He spoke as he booming laughed filled the silence other than the metal tools they moved around. He motion for the doctors to begin.

For the first time in her life, she wished she was never came to Fairy Tail. Sure she would have joined about guild but it seem like Fairy Tail didn't even care for her anymore. She was brought out of her thoughts as she felt the metal blade pierce her skin on her left arm.

Breathing heavy, she tried to block it out. The burning pain that ran all the way to her finger tips to her chest. Every shadow breath she took wasn't taking the pain away. If anything, the doctors seem to be digging into her arm and moving her arm muscles for the fun of it.

She couldn't even stop the scream that escape from her.

The loud booming screams that she let out could be heard as they experimented on her from across the compound as they placed the Lacrima inside her body. Each scream sent shivers of fear and regret into some of the doctors who didn't want to this to the poor girl. As they finished, they removed the ear rings from her as Ivan instructed, letting her true magic come forth. The yellow glow surround the poor girl as she whimpered in pain.

The worse part of this, it wasn't even over yet. It was the beginning.

Breathing in shadow breaths, Lucy forced on something other then pain. Her spirits was one thing. It always brought her mind on something else. The love she held for them and what worried her was the fact is they might be worried about her. She didn't even try summoning them. Even if she somehow did, it could just be for nothing since her cell is magic proof.

When it became clear they were after her keys, she sent them to her magic pocket. A place that only she could open. Or someone with the same magic as her's.

She was dragged back to her cell, a place she was beginning to think she'll never get out. The blood stains, her blood stains covered the walls and floor as she was shoved back inside. Her legs unable to support herself gave way as she fell. Cold concrete floor was what she was met with. Not even a second later, chains wrapped around her wrist and ankles.

Lucy watched as they left, leaving her in the darkness. No light, or even a window to help her see. She knew from the very moment she wasn't going to get out of here, at least not the same as she was before. From the time she's spend locked up here, the hope that someone was going to save her was slowly dying, like a small burning flame that was losing its spark. As each day passed, the small flame grew smaller and smaller and what was left in its place would be a darkness, the likes of something she's never seem before or wanted to face.

The only thing that kept the darkness away, is her love for her spirits. Her love for them is the only reason she keeps on fighting. If she were to die here, they would be stuck with Ivan. A man in darkness. The only thing she could do is fight, to insure they at least get to someone with the same love for them as she does.

Shaking her head, Lucy lifted her arms to exam it. With her eyes used to the darkness, she could make out a large cut that was horrible and stitched together. The blood streaming down her left arm was slow and dark against her skin tone.

Pain bloomed anew as she took even breathes. She wasn't sure how she stayed awake during the whole ordeal but she wished she at least passed out in some part of it. She felt the stone being placed inside her, the unnatural warm stone was like fire being placed inside her, burning her flesh. With another deep breath, she leaned her head against the wall.

Looking across the wall, she thought of her keys. Since the moment she went on missions and jobs on her own, she gain more power. Her magic levels raised as she fought battles and took on missions. The greatest accomplishment she has ever done, is gain the god keys. The twelve keys to the Olympics gods. Each key held a gods or goddess within it. She's proud to say she gained their trust and power from them. She even gained the twelve Myth keys.

While the Zodiac keys are golden, the Myth keys are made of metallic with the sign or shape of the being on the handle or top part of the key. The god keys are a platinum with the element of the power of the gods with it. Each key was beautifully design. Crafted to perfection.

She trained herself to summon them without holding her keys. The only down side is that, they all have seem her past. They saw what her friends did to her as she was ignored. Even Aquarius who made it a point to say she didn't like her as warmed up to her. Sure she doesn't try to drown her anymore but it warmed her heart that she's become kind to her now.

Before Lucy could think about something else to distract herself from the pain, she heard shouts and screams. Lifting her head, she vision blurred but she forced it to forces as she listen to the sound of fighting. As she listen, she hear growls, like a giant beast or something big was coming her way.

As she looked up, she couldn't believe her eyes. Standing before her was something she'll never would have believed to happen. Let alone save her. She knew instead who they were and it alone brought tears to her eyes.

"Your..."

* * *

 **So I have gone back and tried to fix it but I'm not sure if I got them all. Those who want to know who it is, review. It may be the same or not. But I don't think it is, and I'm the writer. Lol. I enjoy changing it to spice it up. I also really want to thank all those who loved my story even with all the mistakes it has. So I have to get this out there, has anyone read the latest update on Fairy Tail. I swear you can hear my fan-girl scream all the way to China. Well then, until next time my dear readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Standing before her in their golden glory, was the twelve gods of Olympians. Each in golden armor that shinned in the dark cell. Two of the males walked towards her. One with a lighting bolt on one of the button that attached the cape with his armor, a lighting whip made out of pure lighting with its bright blur and white glow. Underneath his helmet, Lucy could make out the brightest blue eyes she's ever seen before, with black curly hair.

A sword attached to his hip as he removed her chains that revealed raw skin underneath. The other man had a wave of water on his bolt that attached his cape with his armor, a trion in his left hand with a sword attached to his hip. Like the man before, the same could be said about this man too. He had the brightest blue eyes ever, like the very sea lived inside him. Black curly hair.

Looking at both men, she would have to say they rivaled even Laxus in built and size.

"Lucy."

"Lu."

Hearing the deep voices of men, she was brought out of her study of them. The build of tears was going to overflow her eyes as she tried to hold them back. "Yo-you guys came." Her voice cracked as she slowly lifted her head.

"Of course we would come for you." The man with the trion spoke as he removed the chains around her ankles.

"Lucy," The other man spoke drawing her attention and the others to him, "Do not send us away next time. We are here to protect you, no matter what."

Blinking back her surprise, Lucy smiled. "Okay." She spoke softly as he lifted her in his arms as gentle as he could. Not being able to help it, Lucy rested her head on his chest as they walked out of the cell. The rhythm of his heart drew her to sleep. "Sleep Lucy." He spoke as he released a bolt of lighting to another wizard that stood in his way.

The rest of the gods and goddess formed a circle around him to protect Lucy. Each being moved with speed that labeled them not human. They moved with speed, that if you blink, the person would miss what they did. Each of the gods slaughters their enemy, a enemy that they seek to kill. Angered with the abuse their friend suffered through.

What would have taken an hour to fight all the dark wizards was only seconds to them. It was over before it began. The sound of metal clinging together as they matched out of the compound. They moved with such grace as they moved to a clearing they used to arrive. Forming a circle with the man with Lucy in his arms.

"I believe we should take her to the dragons to rest." One of the gods spoke with a sun on his chest armor. His amber eyes that seem like the very sun lived inside as he looked over the blonde woman, concern for her well-being.

"I agree." Another spoke, but this time the goddess woar a symbol of a peacock on her armor. "The child need rest."

"It would be wise to take her there." Another goddess spoke with a owl on her armor.

Another goddess nodded as she agreed with her. She had a symbol of a moon on her arm with a bow in her hands and a quiver strapped to her back. "It would appear most agree with Apollo on this decision."

Looking back at the other goddess, Zeus nodded as he looked at Lucy with a soft look. "She would very well brake the cure placed on them as well."

"Yes, but the price she would suffer is not." Another god spoke as the very air around him spiked in heat. "Being the god of the underworld, I believe we would spare her of this cruel fate. A soul like her does not deserve it to begin with."

"My my!" Poseidon spoke while leaning on his trion. "Hades, with such a gentle look. The world must be ending." He teased his brother.

"Silence." Hades hissed as he glared at his brother. The very ground around him grew dark as the life was being being sucked out. Narrowing his eyes, he looked at the beauty of the sleeping blonde in Zeus' arms. "A pure soul like her's does not need to be cut short. That is all I think. However, if it does, then she could make a very fine goddess of the stars."

Silence was met with Hades claim. Lucy would be a very fine goddesses but that is not her fate. She had very much to do in this world. "It is decided then." Zeus spoke with an air of authority. "We will take her to the dragons and see if she can brake the cure. If she does, we will step in to change her fate; however she will have to pay a price for the spell she would have to us."

With that said, each god and goddess nodded in agreement. Looking up to the sky, one by one disappeared into the sky as a golden light, with the sky thundering with pure energy made out of magic to those who see the golden light as it flies away.

* * *

Darkness. That's all she saw as she felt like she was floating in air. She couldn't remember much, only pain. The experiments and the way they tortured her was and is still a living nightmare.

The fog that clouded her mind was thick, making it impossible to fight. However, she had to fight for her spirits. Pushing it away as best as she could, Lucy gave one last push before she felt her eyes open.

Bright light was what she was met with as she open her eyes. Blinking away the spot that invaded her vision as she tried to adjust to the light. She expected pain to greet her, but as time passed by, she felt no pain. Frowning, she slowly lifted herself up as she looked around.

Looking around, she found herself inside some kind of cave. The mouth of the cave gave her light as she sat up. Glancing at the dark part of the cave, she was met with five different pairs of eyes. Each one different than the next.

The one that caught her attention was the bright yellow ones. His at least she hopped it was a he, was staring back at her. She could see the intelligences as they studied her. Blinking a couple of times, she realized they weren't the ones that saved her.

As she frown, a flash of what happen flashed before her mind. The noises, the golden armor and...the gods that saved her. Gasping in surprised, she looked around in hope to see them. What she found was her keys next to her as they glowed a softy as a reminder they were still there.

Slowly lifting her tired body up but surprisingly she didn't feel any pain. Which was weird but if she thought about it, she wouldn't pull it passed Apollo if he did. He was always eager to help in some way.

Groaning at the sore muscles she was met with, the one in the middle chuckled, its deep voice making the ground trembled. "Impatient aren't we."

"We were just glade your safe know." The one to the left of the yellow eyes one spoke. Her soft voice sooth her and her bright blue eyes gave a gentle look that she hadn't realized she's missed.

Looking up, Lucy widen as she eyes each one of them. Before she could lose her nerve she asked, "You wouldn't happen to be Igneel, Grandeeney, Metalicana, Weisslogia and Skiadrum, would you?"

The beings before her all looked at her as if she attacked them. The one with the dark blue eyes came closer to her. Revealing its metal scales as he drew closer until his mouth was right in front of her. She wanted to step back but she knew she couldn't. If he was anything like Gajeel, then he wouldn't respect her. "How do you know our names?" His deep voice sent chills down her spine.

"I know your children." She explained. "Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Rogue and Sting."

The one with the bright yellow eyes burst out laughing, or as much as a laugh could be since its a large dragon could. The dark shadow one laughed as well as the white light dragon. Grandeeney just chuckled and Metalicana only grunted. "It could seem like my son found himself a pretty mate then."

At his statement, Lucy only frowned. _Mate_. What did mate mean? Like a friend!

"Igneel, I think you shouldn't say things that confuse the girl." Grandeeney spoke as she motion to Lucy's confused face.

"A mate is another turn as a friend right." Lucy asked as she eyes these dragons.

Igneel only frowned before nodded at the dense girl. He knew the moment the gods brought her here, she was Natsu's mate. She smelled like him, almost like a faint spice burn wood smell. It mixed well with her vanilla, lavender smell. With the way she smelled, they've been around each other for a while. Looking closer, he realized she bare no mark on her, meaning his son hasn't mark her yet. "Sorry, forget about it, but why were you with those men in the first place." He asked. One thing Igneel hoped, was his son wouldn't let his mate wonder on her own.

Then again, his son was dense, more dense then a mule. He would have hoped his son would have figured it out soon. After all, dragon's only get one mate, and that's it.

Lucy only looked down. Her frown only turned into a sad expression as she thought of the pain, the torture and most of all, the experiments done to her. "I-I was kidnapped and-" She paused as she touched her left arm. The sensitive skin on her arm tighten as a reminder of what they did, "And experiments on me."

"Experiments?" This time it was Metalicana who asked as he faced her all the way.

"What experiment?" Igneel asked as he came closer to her. With a quick glance to her left arm she clenched, it gave him a clue it was her arm that was done with.

Lucy looked up after sitting back down. She was tired and very sleepy. She felt like something was building up in her. Like a light switch that was turned on. "They placed a Lacrima inside my left arm after Ivan did experiments on me to see if my body would except it." She explained as she felt her eyes close on their own. Fighting the drowsy feeling as she looked at them.

The dragons growled but it was Grandeeney who spoke. "Sleep. Your safe."

That was it. She couldn't help it or fight it anymore. With a small smile, Lucy fell asleep.

* * *

The couple of days, Lucy grew to know the dragons. She knew why the dragons were stuck in the mountain, not that they would tell her that. She also knew of a way to free the dragons. Like everything, it came with a cost. Yet at the same time, she was willing to do it since it would bring them the chance to see their children. It was the least thing she could do for them. A token of thanks. That is why she saved her magic. She'll need large amounts of it if it was going to work.

Looking at Igneel, she made the decisions to tell them. Clearing her throat, she gain the attention of all five dragons. "I know of a way to free you of this cure."

This caused an uproar with the dragons. Each one of them had a thing to say. Blinking back in surprised, she waited until they stopped to at least say something or she was about to yell. She knew it wasn't going to stop soon, so with that in mind she frowned before yelling. "STOP."

All five dragons looked at her in silence. Igneel and Metalicana snickered at the short blonde haired wizard. Amused with her temper that matched one of a female dragons wrath.

"As I was saying" She paused to give the dragons a pointed look, "I can free you with a spell that only a celestial wizard can do, a _born_ celestial mage can do."

"Born. Why born?" Igneel asked as he laded down to be at least eye level with the girl and it seem like the others weren't far behind in his thoughts too as they all laded down to face the bright spiritual girl.

She expected this. Not many would know this since celestial magic is rare. More rare if they where born with the magic then taught. "The differences between a born celestial wizard then a person taught, is that a born celestial wizard can do things that a person who was taught can't.

A person born with celestial magic can star-crossed dress, meaning share the magic of his or her's spirits and increase of magic levels. From casting spells that require large amounts of magic, summoning gods and goddess and use their magic. These are some of the few things that a natural born celestial wizard can do with their magic.

I can also create portals to other dimension and open gates to the past and future. Not many know this but I can create contracts with other being from other planes as well." With that said and explained she waited for them to say anything but she knew, she didn't have to wait long.

"You can return us to the dragon world?"

"Do the spell."

"I didn't know celestial wizards could do that!"

"Well, I get to see my son."

"Your pretty strong girly."

Each one of them spoke, overriding each other. "The only thing is, your be here in the human world for about an hour before being dragged back to the dragon world. I'll have to create keys for each one of you to summon you into this world. Like a gate way." She explained as she got up. It was a good thing it was night and the stars were out. It would be easier for her while casting the spell. "So do you want to be free."

Igneel looked at the other four dragons before looking at the blonde haired woman. Nodding, he grinned. "What do we have to do them?"

Smiling, Lucy signed as stood up straight. "All you have to do is fall asleep before I cast the spell. The rest is up to me."

"Alright Lucy." Igneel chuckled. All five of the dragons laded down, slowly letting sleep take them under. One by one, each of them all fell asleep. As each one slept, Lucy drew a deep breath.

Letting her magic glow and rise, she let it flow around her. The ind picked up and swirl around her body in a nice breeze. As she saw her golden magic glow outside her body, she closed her eyes and began the spell:

 _"Survey of the Heaven,_

 _Open the Heavens Gates..._

 _All the Stars, far and wide_

 _Show me thy cures_

 _With such shine._

 _O gates of life..._

 _I pay the price of payment..._

 _To give thy freedom_

 _Lift thy cures with my light_

 _O 88 Stars of the Heavens..._

 _Shine and Brake..._

 _Thy cures with my Light..._

 _Free them with Light_

 _Urano Gate of Light!"_

Lucy shouted the last chant before she felt her magic work. It was like the light inside her was dying. It was eating her magic up faster that she could ever recover. With her will-power alone, she stayed awake, fighting the pull that wanted her to sleep.

She wasn't sure what price she was going to face, but it was going to be worth it. They helped her recover and she would do the same for them. With the last magic energy she could muster, she felt their cure lifted. Like a chain what was braking, it snapped.

The pain was going to much and before she could stop herself, she screamed out in agony. She could hear someone shout her name before darkness took her under. "LUCY."

* * *

 **Authors Note: So I did it. I went back and fixed all the mistakes I had. Well tried to. Still counts right. You may have notice, I added more to this story. I want review of what you think of the new things I changed. Because I changed things and saw that I did have plot holes, I wont be adding a new update to the story until I fixed what I missed in the first place. But I did give you guys to new chapters update, if you count these.**

 **I also wanted to thank all those who liked my story and left reviews. I had tears running down my face and all. I just never thought that so many people would like it to begin with. So thanks to all who left reviews, favorite and followed my story. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So love the reviews I get. And sorry about that. When I type really fast, I look pass my mistakes. Its just with work and college classes and exams coming up, I don't have the time to proof read my chapter. But I do promise, when I have time, I will go back and fix my mistakes.**

 **Booklover21567 , and Lily(Guest). Thank you for reviewing. It makes my day when I get a review and get good feed back. **

**Also I'm going to try and make my chapters longer. So here is chapter three and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Also, I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, some people would stayed dead, others would have gotten together and much more.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Lucy stood over the green forest. Its been a day since she's saved the dragons and she couldn't be more happier. However, the price she had to pay wasn't what she expected. Lifting her hand in front of her, she only saw a purple like colors for an image before her. She should have lost something but it seem like she didn't' but did at the same time. The sun hurt her eyes if she looked at it, and even light hurt too.

She was confused as to why the cure did this. She knew the price would be something, but she ever thought it would do this. Before she could think more on the subject longer, a flash of golden light flashed before her, leaving behind a woman in its place.

The woman was beautiful, even if she couldn't see the real colors of the world. What she would make out is that she would be beautiful even in purple colors. Long dark hair that rested all the way to her mid-back. A white shirt with a leather vest and leather arm guards on her forearm. Black skin tight pants with brown leather boots that reached all the way to her knees. A quiver strapped to her back and a bow in her hands. From what Lucy could see, she also hide other weapons on her.

"Artemis, its nice to see you again."

The woman only blinked her brown eyes before smiling at her. "It is nice to see you in better condition as well, Lucy."

Smiling, Lucy couldn't help but ask her, "What brings you here? Not that it isn't nice to see you but you guys don't really just pop up around here!" Artemis only looked at Lucy all flushed before laughing in joy. It was good to see her friend going back to herself even if only a little. Lucy face only heated even more as she avoided looking at the powerful woman.

Artemis only waved her hand, dismissing her question. "I am here to explain why your eyes are the way they are!" She spoke as she walked over to sit on a smooth rock next to the blonde wizard. "Unless you wish not to know." She trailed off as she watched Lucy's eyes widen before she hurried to sit next to her. Chuckling only a little, she patted the seat next to her.

"So why are my eyes like this?" Lucy asked as she looked out into the clearing as the setting sun was just about to begin. Its red, yellow, orange and pink colors painted the sky with its beauty.

Artemis only hummed as she leaned back. When it seem like she wasn't going to say anything, Lucy open her mouth to question her again but closed her mouth when she did speak.

"Your eyes are like this because we decided to spare you the cruel fate of losing your sight. In a way, you did lost your sight but didn't." Artemis explained as Lucy frowned. She didn't understand what she was saying. "You lost the sight to enjoy the sunlight since your eyes will be to sensitive to daylight but your be able to see in the night like no other. Make connections to animals like what no human could do."

As Lucy listen to what she said, she would be able to see in the dark, and daylight with sunglasses on. The more she listen the more she got the idea it wasn't as bad as she first thought. In a way, they gave her back something she shouldn't have anymore.

"I can't tell you anymore." Artemis explained as she looked at her. "The rest is for you to find out!" She continued with a wink.

Smiling, Lucy understand what she was saying. The gods and goddess could only say so much when it deals with these kind of situations. Nodding in understanding, she leaned her head on Artemis shoulder as she lifted the new keys she gained.

Lifting the keys to eye level, she took in the details of each key. Each key have a certain design that differences the other. Like Igneel's key was of red metal that was warm to the touch, bright yellow flames mixed with a scarlet red as the key handle design like a dragon head, and the base of the key was the tail. The key was a simply design to fit Igneel as a smaller key. And it was beautiful. Each key was like that. Each key was like a copy of their larger dragon body.

She even gain new keys as well. Like Draco, the Celestial dragon, Serpens, the Poison Dragon, Aqua, the Water Dragon, Thor, the Lighting Dragon, and Terra, the Earth Dragon. Each of their keys similar to the other dragons.

Her mind couldn't help but think back to the night, the very night she set them free. As she thought about it, the more her mind began to wonder.

 _She felt could felt the cold wind on her. Blinking back in confusion, she felt like she was on a warm bed. It was nice and it was welcoming, like the time when Natsu would sneak over just to sleep in her bed. She missed it. When he stopped visiting her, and even more when he stopped talking to her._

 _It broke her heart and the longer she watched from the side lines, the more she saw. She was only a replacement for Lisanna._

 _Shaking her head, she sat up only to be met with the night sky. Its starry heaven gleam as it welcome her. For the first time in months, she smiled. Not one of those fake ones, or filled with sadness but one of true happiness._

 _"Finally awake."_

 _Jumping back in surprised, Lucy looked down only to find she was on top of Igneel. What she thought of as a warm dirt floor was the warm scales of a dragon. "What happen?" She asked as she removed her hair tie and let her golden hair flow free in the night air._

 _"You broke the curse, but what is the price that you paid for?" Grandeeney asked as she flow next to Igneel. The other three dragons drew near to hear her answer._

 _"I don't know. The price I paid will show once daybreak comes but until then, I don't know." Lucy said as she looked up to the starry night._

It was long before they flow back down and one by one, each dragon return to the dragon world with a promise she could let them see their children soon. With that promise they left, leaving behind their keys in their place.

With a small smile, Lucy watched as the last ray of light shinned before it became night. The stars that shinned out, bright as ever. And to her, it felt like they shinned extract bright in joy of seeing her.

It wasn't long before another bright light drew her attention. Looking at the light, she averted her eyes since it hurt to see the light. Looking into the dark clearing before her, she found what Artemis said was true. She could see just as well as if it was daylight.

"Lucy are you okay?" Loke asked as he rushed towards her. Her eyes widen as she tensed with his touch. After what happen, she doesn't like being touched. He took a step back as a hurt expression appeared on his face. She didn't mean to, but after the experiments, she wasn't to sure she wanted to be touched. "Sorry Loke, but I-I don't like being touched. I just need time..." She trailed off.

Chocking back after holding everything in, she broke. After days, months of nobody asking her if she was okay, she broke. She longed for someone to hug her, to show her she was still loved. She knew she'll have nightmares over the whole ordeal, but it wasn't something she wanted to think about.

"I know Lucy. I know." He spoke softly as he pulled her softly to him. Caging her inside his arms, he rubbed her back in a soothing matter.

What felt like hours was only five minutes. Pushing Loke away a little, she smiled. "Lets go home!" She said in a small voice. He nodded before he looked up only to see Artemis sitting next to her.

"Well, hello beauty." Loke flirted as he grabbed her band and kissed the back of her palm.

Lucy only smiled as she saw Artemis eyes twitched in annoyance before she quickly stood up and slapped Loke as if he was a fly on the wall. "Pervert." Artemis hissed as she looked at Lucy before nodding in farewell and leaving her with the flirty lion.

Loke only held his red cheek as he blinked. "She hits like a man." He chocked out as he slowly stood up. "Its to be expected with the Goddess of the Moon."

The smirk she saw on his face was a little creepy, and it only proved as much as she took steps away. "So Loke, why are you here." Lucy asked as she looked out in the dark and watched all the night animals that came out.

"Lucy, your eyes." Loke spoke softly as he watched the light of the moon reflect in Lucy's eyes. It was the eyes of a wild wolf. Glowing as he was her pray. That's when he remembered something.

"Wait." He reached into his coat before removing a key. This key Loke held out to Lucy, she saw it was beautiful. It was design like a wolf. One of the set of eyes on the key had a blue gem and the other a green. It was beautiful. Fangs and claws are what made the design more dangerous looking but nonetheless beautiful.

Loke handed the keys to her with such care she almost cried. "This is a gift from the Spirit King himself. Since we couldn't help you even when we wanted to, he and the rest of use wanted to give you its key. He also said he and the rest of use know the sacrifice you did for the dragons and what the gods did for you. This spirit will help you to get around and be your eyes and ears for you."

She couldn't help it. Big fat tears ran down her eyes as cried with happiness. Her big brown eyes blurred even more as she flung her arms around Loke. Ignoring her arm that throb in pain. "Thank you." She whispered as she moved back.

* * *

For the past few days, Lucy has felt more tired than anything. When she first returned to her warm apartment, she found that the Landlady was going to sell the place. With the money she saved since Team Natsu hasn't been around her anymore and destroying everything, she brought the place and even had Virgo move it to the edge of the forest.

Then after that, she summon the wolf of protection. The key that Loke gave her was of a very large wolf that passed her in height and very well could tower over Laxus. The wolf is a beautiful white with one eye green and the other blue like the gem on its key. Since he are the wolf of protection and act as her eyes when the light was to much for her new eyes, he stayed with her thought the day and night, Once in a while he would return to the spirit world for a bit then return. She also learn he could talk, and by talk, she meant he had a voice of a fall grown wolf.

It sure surprised her when he first spoke. Nearly gave her a heart attack.

She wasn't expecting him to have such a deep voice. The wolf chuckled but other then that, he has helped her. Her vision has only gotten worse everyday. Each day, she found herself holding her hands out to help her see or feel what's in from of her when the light was to much for her.

It would seem like her eyes are sensitive to light but okay in the dark. It also took her time to get used to seeing things in a different color than what they normally aren't that color. However, Loke did give her a pair of sunglasses that blocked the sunlight for her eyes.

The wolf, Hunter as she has given him a name, have been helping her with it. He would have her trying to see with her feet instead. To feel the vibration with her feet. Her other spirits have been a great help too.

They even have helped redesign her house for her needs.

Today, however; she was going to the guild for the first time. After being in Ivan's clutches for five months, she was going to the guild. It was a shocker she was being tortured for five months without anyone looking for her. Lucy had to admit, it hurt. With a deep breath, she began her walk to the guild.

Lucy felt the soft fur at her finger tips as she looked to her left. The Hunter slouched as he nudged his big head against her arm to draw her attention. Smiling, she rubbed his head in affection. With him by her side, she felt like she could do anything. After all, he is her eyes if ever she was blinded by light, but since she had her sunglasses on, it wouldn't happen.

All to soon, she found herself in front of the guild. Squinting her eyes, she motion Hunter to stay out here until she called for him. He growled in protest before laying down in the shadows, away for the view of people. With a small smile, she waved before opening the door.

As always a fight was already started, but she ignored the fight as she made her way to the bar. Mirajane wasbehind the bar cleaning a cup in her hands. "Mirajane, is Master in his office?" Lucy asked as she leaned on the counter.

"Ow, I haven't seen you in a couple of days Lucy." Mirajane said as she placed the cup down. With a smile on her lips, she looked closer to the blonde hair girl before her. "And have you done something to your hair. Its longer isn't it and since when did you wear sunglasses?"

Lucy took a deep breath, ignoring her questions as she asked for the master again. Once she was told, she made her way upstairs. She focused her attention on walking, so she wouldn't trip and draw attention, not like she would anyways. Knocking on his door, she heard him say 'Enter' before she walked inside.

"Lucy, my child, what bring you here."

"Master..."

* * *

 **So I went back and tried to fix all my mistakes but i'm sure I didn't get all of them. I also added more deals. Before you guys ask, Lucy's eyes are like that one guy, Riddick. The acts name is Van Diesel and he plays as Riddick, the bad ass how killed anyone he saw fit. I just love his eyes and would want my eyes like that. To see in the dark and all. *Sigh*, but this is life we're talking about. Anyways I hope you guys leave new reviews on what you guys think about this new chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have mixed all my mistakes and here is the new update. But I'm pretty sure I missed somethings here. Well, I hope you guys like it.**

 **I also don't own Fairy Tail. I wish but I don't.**

 **Well, here is the new updated chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Four

After explaining everything, Lucy has tears running down her face. Her vision blurred even more as she looked at her hands, well try to look at her hands with what little vision she had left. She didn't even want to explain the fact that she saw thing differently now.

With a sigh, Makarov felt disappointed that he or his other children didn't notice Lucy at all. The fact alone that his son Ivan held her prisoner and tortured her for five months underneath his noise angered him. Let alone that she was now his granddaughter since Ivan took it upon himself to adopted Lucy as his daughter. Then again, it was better.

Lucy had no family left of her own, and given the way the guild treated her, it was a chance that gave him and Laxus a new light. Even if he saw her as his own child, now he has her as a granddaughter in papers.

"I don't want them to find out about this Master. I just want to forget about it." Lucy said as she moved her hand over her left arm. The every arm where the Dragon Lacrima rested in. The very arm tender to the slightest touch.

Makarov narrowed his eyes as he looked at her left arm. He felt like she was leaving something out. Not wanting her to bare the pain alone, he voiced his concern. "Lucy dear, what is wrong with your arm?"

Lucy stiffen at the question. She didn't want to say it. Her body no matter the amount of rest she got, still raked with pain. Not even Apollo and Grandeeney could heal the pain from her body. It was like her magic was trying to change, to except the Lacrima inside her body. Clearing her throat, she looked up only to find him eying her arm with a knowing look. "Ivan placed a Dragon Lacrima inside my arm after torturing me for days on end so my body would except the stone."

The magic pressure increased as his expression darken. The veins on his forehead popped out as he shook with fury. Not only did he fault Lucy but he left her to suffer through what his very grandson went through. He knew of the pain that was running through her body, but what amused him more, she was able to walked around instead of being in bed with a fever.

Taking a deep breath, he looked at Lucy. Noting the multiple keys that hung on her key ring, and the amount that gleam in the light, he knew she grew stronger, and now with the Lacrima inside her, she would only grow stronger. "As before Lucy, I see you as my child. Now that your legally are my granddaughter, it just warms my heart that your part of my family even more."

For the first time, Lucy smiled a true smile in a long time. "Thank you Mater-."

"Please, call me gramps. I am after all your grandfather now." Makarov cut her off as she spoke.

Lucy only smiled as she watched his blurry figure before her. "Of course," She said as she touched the key of Hunter's. "I would like you to meet my new friends now that he will be around me from now on."

Maskarov beamed as he nodded. He was eager to meet her new friend. A puff of white smoke appeared before him. Fanning the smoke away, what stood before him was of a very large wolf. One eye green and the other blue. His eyes widen as he jumped back in surprised.

The wolf growled, baring its white fangs as he eyed him. The beast was white as snow with thick fur, as he reaching passed Lucy in height, as he stood next to her at her side. The shear size astonished him. Looking into his eyes, he could see intelligence. The wolf looked like he would reach Laxus shoulders in height. Lucy looked so small next to the wolf.

"Ma-I mean gramps," She corrected herself before continuing, "This is my friend, Hunter. He will be by my side until I get used to my new eyes from now on." Lucy explained as she ran her fingers through his soft thick white fur. Hunter couldn't help but leaned into her side as she petted him.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, I thank-" He paused as he finally understood what Lucy said. _'He will be by my side until I get used to my eyes from now on.'_ He just couldn't believe it. What did she knew her eyes? "Lucy what did you mean _your eyes_?" He question as he eyed her.

Lucy's eyes widen as she finally realized her mistake. She didn't mean to tell him that. The look he gave her was one that said don't bother lying. Looking away she explained why. "I freed the dragons because they held me rest after the gods and goddesses saved me when I was losing hope. In return, I sacrificed something in return to free them from the prison they were held in."

Makarov only sighed. Nodding, he let her leave his office after greeting her new friend. What surprised him was the fact the wolf eyed him, his every move. But then he was grateful hunter would protect Lucy; however, he was going to add another layer in that protection. She may not what anyone to know what happen to her, but she didn't say he couldn't shove his grandson her way and order him to follow her and join her in jobs. With that in mind, he called Laxus into his office. More than anything, he wanted Laxus to know he gain a sister.

Laxus would never say it out loud, but he's always wanted a sister and was sadden he didn't get one. Now he has one, one that he was willing to shove his way if Makarov had anything to do with it. Nodding at his plan, he smiled when Laxus walked into his office.

Laxus on the other hand only lifted his eyebrow in question with the shit eating grin on his grandfathers face. He was unsure if he could just walk away, but it seem like the choice was taken from him as his grandfather called him in.

* * *

Lucy on the other hand was unaware of the plans Makarov had for her and Laxus. Lucy only walked with Hunter at her side as she ran her fingers through his fur. Leading him to one of the tables to the far side of the guild; however, Hunter, blocked any chairs that made her way towards her with his large body.

Once they arrived to the farthest table in the guild, Hunter moved his large body under the table and laded down. How he did it without moving the table from its place, she had no idea, but he managed it. He also managed to lay his head on her lap. Smiling, she ran her fingers over his muscle.

As she enjoyed her peace, she heard her name being shouted at. Looking up, she saw a blur of blue before she was tacked. "Lucy, Juvia has been worried about you when Juvia could not find you for months."

Lucy's breath hitched as she heard Juvia. Out of everyone, she didn't expect her to remember her. Tears threaten to run down her face as she felt the familiar burn in her eyes. She wanted to cry.

Before she could even speak, she felt her body being crash by Juvia. "Please don't scare Juvia like this. Love-rival should be more careful when on missions."

Clearing her throat, she smiled. "Thanks Juvia. I really am thankful for you for remember me even after everyone else didn't."

Juvia only frown when she looked at Lucy. She notice something different about her when she saw the large wolf next to her. Yelping in surprised, she leaned more into Lucy as the wolf eyed her. She jumped in surprised again as the wolf lifted his head under the table and eyed her. It seem like the wolf deemed her safe as he laded back down to rest. "Lucy, why is there a wolf here?" Juvia asked as she sat next to Lucy hesitated as if the beast would turn on her.

Lucy only looked at her, unsure if she should tell her or not. Seeing as Juvia was the only one to remember her, she decided to tell her. Nodding, she asked if she could get her something to eat before she would explain. Juvia only looked at her, noticing tht Lucy woar sunglasses even inside, before nodding and getting something to eat for the blonde haired wizard.

Juvia wouldn't say it, but she recognized the way Lucy held herself. The way her body screamed in pain. If anything, Juvia hoped she was wrong.

Lucy; however, was unaware of the stare she was getting. A certain dragon slayer was looking at the blonde hair wizard. In fact two of them looked at her after hearing Juvia yelp in surprised. One was Laxus after his grandfather told him to stay close to Lucy and join her in jobs from now on, and the second was Gajeel.

Gajeel noticed the the large wolf as bunny-girl walked by him. It seem like everyone didn't notice them but he did. They smelled like light and forest. A weird combination but it did. Narrowing his eyes, he notice Laxus was looking at her too.

Both dragon slayers locked eye contact before looking at the celestial wizard. Both standing up and making their way to her as Juvia was heading towards her. The fact Lucy didn't notice them walking their way towards her as she looked at them as if they weren't their was more alarming.

However the wolf notice. Hunter looked up and eyed them. Baring his eyes, the wolf moved to stand before the two girls. It seem like the girls were unaware of the beast growling at the two men or the guild, not that the guild notice. A small growl was all that was heard in the loud guild and yet the two older dragon slayers were the only one's that noticed.

As Lucy open her mouth to explain to Juvia about the problem, she felt two other magic presents and Hunter move. She could hear them growl as Juvia looked at them in alarm. The worry in her eyes as she looked at the beast before her. Yet it seem like Hunter circled around her and Lucy to protect them from something. Looking at were they were looking at, she was met with Laxus and Gajeel as they stood before them only with a foot between them as it seem like Hunter weren't letting them get any closer.

"Laxus. Gajeel." Juvia question as she frowned at them. Lucy on the other hand looked at the two pruple colored figures of Laxus and Gajeel. "Can we help you?" Lucy asked as she reached to touch Hunter as he moved closer to her.

"Explain why there is a wolf inside the guild!" Laxus question as he eyed the beast.

Seeing that all three weren't going to drop it, Lucy sighed. Nodding, she finished her meal before standing up. Hunter quickly moved next to her as she grabbed his fur to steady herself after almost tripping over her feet. The motion did not go unnoticed on all three. "I'll explain at my place." She said as she motion for them to follow her.

Again, Hunter moved to go between Lucy and everyone else. Nobody notice anything as they were all to busy drinking and throwing another party. They all slipped unnoticed as the small group left and began their journey down the road towards the woods.

"Lucy, Juvia is unsure why you walk this way. It's your house this way." Juvia asked as she motion to the other way.

Lucy shook her head. "No. My house is this way now." Was all she said as they all walked in silence. Soon they reached the forest as they walked further on. It was about another five to ten minute walk before they all spotted a small two story house. In fact it was the very apartment that Lucy stayed at back in town.

"Lucy, why is your home here?" Juvia asked as the other two listen to what she would say too.

"I live here now." As she said that, Hunter ran ahead as he moved to open the door for them. Lucy walked right inside as the others followed in. They notice it was like a apartment building but this time the lower part was like a large living room with a kitchen. It had a nice and warm feeling to it.

The living room had a fire pit in the center of the room, a large window to the left that gave a nice view to the forest, five couched all in dark brown color with a soft rung under. A book shelf to the right side of the wall while another wall lead upstairs to the upper level. The kitchen was bigger and nice. It held all the newer items to it that a kitchen would need. With a table that could fit six at once, and a counter top with five bar chairs. Over all, it was nice and warm. Welcoming was the feeling they all felt.

Lucy moved to the sofa with Hunter moving next to her. Sitting down, Juvia sat as one of the other couches as well, as the other two stood with their arms crossed. Waiting for an explanation to all this. And so, she explained. She explained to the moment she was ignored for the first eight months before she took a mission that was suppose to make a mouth to complete. The trap that awaited her once she completed it and the moment Ivan took her. Laxus cured as she explained Ivan placed a Dragon Lacrima inside her. The more she spoke, the more they grew anger. They all knew the cruel way Ivan was like. Juvia and Gajeel both meeting Ivan from time to time when they were still with Jose and both felt the wrong around the man. Laxus knew only because he was his father.

Lucy explained more as she moved her hand to cover her left arm, unaware of doing it but the notion did not go unnoticed. As she finished explaining everything and trying to stop the tears from running down her face, she felt the first drop of tear run down her face. Juvia, Laxus and Gajeel eyes widen as Lucy quickly removed her glasses as she whipped the tear away.

"Juvia is worried about Lucy." Juvia said as she moved to touch Lucy, but once Lucy felt the touch of her, she stiffen, before forcing herself to relaxed. Laxus and Gajeel narrowed their eyes the moment Lucy stiffen.

"Sorry, I got used to the fact that if I get touch, its because they wanted to do more experiments on me." She softly said as she felt Hunter move closer to her as he sat down. They already knew the things she spoke of. As Spirits, they were helpless when they watched their beloved friend be submitted to tortured. Now Hunter was here, to protect the person who loved the stars more than her life.

Lucy took a deep breath before facing them. "I lost my sight because I sacrificed something in order to free the dragon. Igneel, and the others. I didn't know I would lose my sight until the Artemis explained everything.." She explained as she felt the warm liquid feel on her finger tips.

Laxus moved closer as he finally understood what she said earlier. Something he just couldn't wrap his head around. Moving closer to her, ignoring the growls that came from the wolf, he came eye to eye level with her. "Did you say that Ivan adopted you!" He started more than a question.

He watched her eyes widen as she nodded. "He wanted to turn me into a child so that way he could train me to follow him." She said as she moved a little back. She could feel his warm breath on her face.

It was the first time Laxus felt like he got what he wanted. With a smile that showed his canines, be stood up straight. "Well that makes you my sister now. And I get to teach you how to use your new magic when it kicks in, in three days if its anything like mine was."

"Gghehe. You have no idea of the training we'll going to place you in Bunny Girl." Gajeel smirk as he dropped himself onto one of her couches.

"That's right. Juvia will help too."

With a small giggle, Lucy nodded. "Thanks guys." She liked the fact she gain a brother. And that she still has friends that wanted her. That small smile faded as fast as it came as she thought about something.

"What's wrong blondie."

Her eye twitched as Laxus called her that but ignored it for now. "I just thought about the other spirits that I have to show you since they like to pop out from time to time." She spoke more to herself as she placed her hand on her chin in thought.

"Spirits?" Gajeel question as he voice him confusion with the others. He thought he knew all the ones she had already. Looking at the other two wizards here, they shrugged before facing Lucy again.

Before anyone could question Lucy on what she meant, a bell like noise filled the air as a gold like smoke appeared. As quickly as the smoke came, it left, leaving behind three people standing in its place of the smoke. The shear rare magic level they felt was like nothing they ever felt before. Laxus, Juvia, and Gajeel all got in a fighting stance, ready to fight at any moment and to protect Lucy as well.

"Now, now. Is that any way to greet people, mortals." The voice spoke in a deep tone. The sound of his voice alone, magic seeped out filling the air around them.

Their eyes widen when Lucy stood up and walked towards them with a smile on her face. "Guys, these are my friend I was talking about. Laxus, Juvia, Gajeel, these are..."

* * *

 **I want to thank all the follower for following my story. Thank you.** **Next chapter, you all will be surpired on what happens next. It will also be my longest, I think. So until next time.**

 **Angel: Here is the next chapter. I'm glade you like my story so much. **

**Notsignedin: Don't worry. I will. Lol.**

 **Nanami B: Your right on the pairing and yes, he's going to feel like shit when he finds out. I would sat more but I want to leave that a surprise why he'll feel like shit. **

**Booklover21567: Here is the update. Lol.**

 **MarSoTheGalaxies: Don't worry its still NaLu. But I wanted to make it in life everything fly's by. And yes, their parents will get them. Lol. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Again I fixed my mistakes and tried to get all of them. I also added more to the chapter here.**

 **Leave reviews or I will send Laxus and Gajeel after you. Just kidding, maybe...Lol! I will also be mentioning other great Fairy Tail Fan-fiction stories the next time I update.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail no matter how much I wished I did.**

* * *

Chapter Five

"These are my friends I was talking about. Laxus, Juvia, Gajeel, this is Apollo, the God of Sun and Healing," She pointed to a man dresses in gold armor with a symbol of a sun on his chest plate. Golden hair and bright blue eyes that could even rival Mirajane's bright blue eyes.

Pointing to the woman next to Apollo, Lucy spoke, "Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and War," The goddesses was beautiful, and her beauty placed Erza and Mirajane to shame, with light brown hair, bright brown eyes that seem like to speak to them and dressed in silver armor. Athena smiled as if she knew what they were thing. "And last is Hades, God of Death, also known as the Lord of the Underworld." Hades was dresses in all black armor, black hair and bright blue eyes that seem like he could see inside their soul. The air around them was even to much for the dragon slayers, even if they don't want to knowledge it.

"Hello mortals." Hades spoke as he took Lucy's hand and placed a kiss on her palm. A blush formed on her cheek at the God of Death. "Hades." She whispered as she removed her hand as if he burned her. The blush brighten as if she was embarrassed. Hades seeing her flushed, chuckled. He and Loke liked flirting with her. Not only was she powerful but she was beautiful and easy to tease.

"Lucy, these are the spirits you speak of. Juvia is confused as to were you met them." Juvia asked as she blushed when Apollo smirked her way. Apollo seeing her flushed walked towards her before grabbing her hand and kissing it. "My, aren't you beautiful. Poseidon would be envious to have you in his realm."

Juvia face flushed even more red as she heard Poseidon's name. She knew who he is. Who wouldn't after all. Moving back, away from the good looking god before her.

"Apollo." Lucy scowled as she felt Javia move next to her. Then again, she couldn't even stand it when the gods flirt or tease her. They are gods with good looking men that could rival anyone. With the height of Laxus, muscles that even rival anyone.

Coughing, she felt Laxus' hand on her shoulder. "Lucy where did you get their keys to begin with?" Laxus asked as he pulled her towards him. Now that Lucy is his sister, he wasn't going to let anyone take her away, not if he had anything to do about it.

"Oh, I found them on the missions I went alone." Lucy explained as she moved to sit on one of her sofas. Hunter moved to sit next to her. "It took me about five months to find them all but another four to train with them."

"Nice going Bunny girl." Gajeel said as he started to eat some iron he found. Juvia looked up at him, glaring as she saw where he found that iron. His eyes widen as he shoved the last piece of iron in his mouth before facing Lucy again as if he done nothing wrong.

Laxus only raised an eyebrow as he watched them. Crossing his arms across his chest, he kept him eyes on Lucy. The gods and goddess only laughed as they moved around the living room. Hades stood off to the side much like Laxus and Gajeel, Apollo flopped down in one of the sofa's next to Lucy, running his hand in Hunter's fur, and Athena took a seat next to Juvia as she watched them all.

The gods and goddesses all cared for Lucy. She saved them when they felt lonely and long since lost hope someone would find their keys. With that hope, they gain respect for the Celestial wizard. She didn't force them to serve her but asked. For that, she gain their respect. Like the Celestial King, they will protect her. That they vowed.

"Anyways, I wanted to get all you dragon slayers together to let you guys know I can show you your parents." Lucy explained as she stood up quickly. Turning to where she felt the most powerful magic, she smiled at her friends. "I'm sorry for making you guys leave but I have to go to the guild and get all the others together to tell them the news."

Hades waved her apology away. They only showed up to show support to her tale. Now that she smiled, they could leave in peace. "Its fine." With that said, Hades grabbed Lucy's hand and kissed her palm. Loving to see her all flushed as they all smiled at their beloved friend before leaving.

"That man!" Lucy softly spoke as she covered her face with her hands as she listen to the others laugh.

Ignoring their laughter, Lucy left with Hunter right at her heels. The rest calmed before they all made their way to the guild. Each one of them lost in their own thoughts. Gajeel was only thinking of fighting one of those gods Lucy befriended. With one of them training him, he would get stronger than Salamander. A smirk worked its way onto his face as he thought of beating that pink haired bastard.

Juvia only thought of what Lucy could do. If she had a Lamica inside of her, she would be a second generation dragon slayer, like Laxus and Corbra. Lucy was already powerful to begin with, but know she was even more powerful than she thought. Juvia even thought she could best Erza and Mirajena in a fight now. The only thought that she had was that now her beloved Gray-same would go after Lucy now. With that in mind, Juvia vowed love-rival would not touch her beloved Gray-same.

Laxus only grew more angry as he thought of the pain Blondie went through. If it was anything like he had it, she was hurting even now. Looking at her from the corner of his eyes, he watched as she she ran her fingers in Hunter's fur as she walked. He could tell she had problems with her eyes since she held her hands over them. She'll have to learn to get used to her new eyes and learn how to use her new magic. All this, she wanted to learn on her own. To bad for her, he was going to help weather she liked it or not. And maybe he could test her abilities as well, and perhaps fight one of those gods of her's. A smirk worked its way on his face as he thought of his plans.

Both Gajeel and Laxus were unaware of the weird looks they received by others as they walked towards the guild. Nor that fact that many people ran in fear for their lives.

Lucy on the other hand was in her own world. She was trying to build up the courage to talk to Natsu. She hasn't talked to him in so long she feared he wouldn't even pay attention to her. She wanted to see him, even if he was going to be colored in purple to blue colors. Even if she took them off, the colors would change only a little to purple and pink colors. Then again, this time, she had Hunter with her.

She only wanted to see his smile. The smile of his, and that goof expression he always woar. Not matter what stood in their way, he grin bring hope and a new determination that made them fight even harder to win. She didn't know when it happen, but her feeling for that stupid idiot changed. It may have always been there, since the beginning, but she was sure for one thing, she loved him. The months she stayed being torture only made her realized her feeling. The one thing she hoped for if she ever got saved, was that she could tell him her feeling and hope for the best. Maybe after telling him about his father, she could tell him about her feelings.

Then again, she didn't want Natsu to say he had only feeling for her, since she brought him, his father. She wanted it real, from the heart.

With that in thought, she quicken her pace. Hunter growled low letting her know they reached the guild, since she was so lost in thought. Laxus moved to open the door as he held it open for her. Smiling her thanks, she let Hunter find Natsu and Wendy for her.

Hunter nudged her towards the sound of Natsu's voice. As she grew closer, she began to get nervous more. She hasn't talked to them in so long and it felt like there was some kind of distance between them now. Right as she stood next to them, she cleared her throat to draw his attention. When that didn't work she tapped his shoulder to get his attention once again. She could feel him ignoring her as she waited. Trying again she spoke, "Natsu."

He turned around frowning as he looked only to find Lucy. "What?" He growled out as he grew irritated with her interrupting the story Lisanna was telling him. Lisanna only frown with the tone Natsu used on Lucy.

Lucy flinched at his tone. "Can I talk to you?" She asked as she took a step away from him.

Natsu only rolled his eyes before nodding. Both of them walking towards the back of the guild, unaware of the attention they were getting. Well more from a certain five members of the guild.

Lucy followed Natsu as he lead her towards the back of the guild. Her hold on Hunter only tighten as she shook with the fear of what was to come.

It was also the fact he used a tone that one of the men that tortured her brought her flash backs of the days she was tortured. Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself.

Once Natsu stopped, he motion for her to talk. He wasn't trying to be rude, but he's been having nightmares and a bad day today. Seeing Lucy only brought those nightmares back. "What do you want to talk about?" He question as he looked away from her.

"Well-" Lucy started as she tried to word her words right. As she was about to tell him what she wanted to say, he growled. Looking at him, she saw that he was irritated with anger burning in his eyes.

"Look, I don't want to talk to you right now." Natsu growled out as he moved to walk away.

Frowning, Lucy grabbed his arm to stop him. "Natsu, its important that I-"

"Leave me hell alone, Lucy." Natsu growled out as he cut her off and walked away. Lucy for the first time saw his expression. The anger he shot at her. Nothing but his expression was imprinted in her mind. No matter how she tried to think of something else, his face would appear.

The way he glared at her, his eyes narrowed in at her with such hate broke her heart. Blinking back the tears she wanted to shed, she took a deep breath before letting Hunter lead her away from the guild.

Biting her lip, she tripped, and stumbled as she tried to walk, but it was useless to even bother. Even with Hunter's help, she couldn't even walk without falling. It was after a couple of dozen of nearly falling at she managed to sit next to a tree.

The texture of the bark was rough on her flesh, but she ignored it. Feeling around her, she sat down with her knees tucked underneath her. Lucy just couldn't shake Natsu's expression from her mind. The thought of Natsu not wanting to talk to her, left a bitter taste in her mouth. That all he wanted was for her to leave him alone. It finally sunk in that he called her by her name instead of her nickname he gave her.

She wanted to cry. The burning sting behind her eyes was building up as she tried to hold it back. She felt like something was holding her throat as she tried to breath. She never thought of losing a friend felt like this.

Grabbing her chest, she felt like her heart was being ripping apart. Her breathing became uneven as she tried to breath. With great effort, she couldn't stop it, couldn't stop the flow of tears that ran down her cheek. Or the tremor of her lips.

Hugging her knees, she felt Hunter nudged her arm as he whimper as he laded down next to her. His body curled around her to keep her warm from the chilly wind.

Before she knew it, she fell asleep, with the soft breeze on her face as she tried to calm herself and Hunter watching over her. The beast curled around her like a blanket. With out the blonde hair woman, he knew how she felt towards the fire dragon slayer. She may have not told him but he knew. With his body around her, keeping her warm, he kept watched for anything that may come and attack his dear friend.

* * *

When Natsu return only to leave again, without Lucy, Laxus narrowed his eyes. Gajeel and Juvia moved to follow him but he shook his head. It was his job to get her since she was his sister now. Once he was outside, he sniffed the air, located her scent and followed it. It wasn't far and he reached her in a matter of seconds.

What awaited Laxus was Lucy sleeping with Hunter curled around her body, acting as a shield. Looking her over, he saw that she had tear stains on her cheeks. Narrowing his eyes into slits, he scented the air for anyone around. When it proved it was that pink haired bastard, Laxus growled in frustration. Cursing the pink haired bastard to hell and back. Next time Laxus see's that bastard, he'll punch that moron in the face.

Hunter lifted his head as he heard Laxus coming. He had his eyes and ears on him the moment he walked out of the guild. Watching Laxus large figure as he walked towards them. Laxus only moved to sit next to the Hunter but stopped as the beast moved to leave him room. Lifting his eyebrow, Laxus was unsure what the wolf wanted.

"I will only let those that do not wish her harm near her."

The sound of a deep voice surprised him as he jumped back. His eyes widen as Laxus looked at the wolf, unsure if he imagine it or not.

"I speak, but only to her." The wolf said as he laded his head on her lap again.

The wolf only looked at him as if waiting for something. "Huh, are you going to stand there human or are you going to sit done." The wolf growled as he lifted his head again.

Blinking back in shock, Laxus moved to sit next to Lucy. He wasn't sure if he just imagine it but he was going to be sure to ask her when she woke up. Shaking his head, he thought of all the things she needed to do. With her new eye sight, they could go to those missions that needed to be seem in the dark. It would be a piece of cake with her eyes now. If he had anything to do with it.

With a smirk, he thought of all the brutal training he had in store for her. Adding to the fact she was his sister now, added to the amusement. Chuckling a little, he couldn't wait for training to begin, weather she liked it or not.

Glancing at her again, he shook his head with the idea of taking her away for awhile for training. Then he could see what she could do with those gods of her's. Just the thought of fighting one, brought a thrill like no other. Smirking at his brilliant plan, he would have to think of why she would have to summon one for him to fight with. With a chuckle, he leaned back. Unaware of the odd look he was getting from a wolf next to him.

* * *

 **Lily: Don't worry, he will. And yea, I have to go back in editing my story. Bur first I want to get it down before I lose it. I know in the summer I will rewrite it and lengthen the chapters with details and all.**

 **booklover21567: I'm sorry. Here's another chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **I want to thank all my readers and I'm very thankful to all those who have been reading my story. But I do know once I have posted ten chapters at least, I will go back and fix all my mistakes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I went back and fixed all I could and added more to it. When I looked back, I was like wanting to slap myself with how short this chapter was. I may not be good in fighting scenes but I want to get better so when I publish my book that I'm working on, it would be great, like Holy shit this is good.**

 **Well, I hope you guys like it and leave reviews on what you think.**

 **I also do not own Fairy Tail. No matter who much I wish it was.**

* * *

Chapter Six

It turns out, as soon Lucy woke up, Laxus dragged her screaming and kicking for training. What was his excuse. ' _You'll need to train.'_ She mocked in his tone right back when he said that.

That is how she found herself in a clear field with Laxus just standing not far from her. The glare she was giving her was anything but friendly. Then again, Laxus was taking this whole brotherly part to a whole other level.

Narrowing her eyes, Lucy thought of bring one of her spirits out to kick his ass when it hit her. He wanted her to summon one of them, and if she thought of it, the gleam he had as the looked at one of the gods as if they would be a worthy opponent.

Lucy shifter her hand to her hip as she brushed her hand on a certain key. Laxus only narrowed his eyes as he watched her touch a key he didn't recognized, before it lighten in a bright golden glow, and a bright light appeared next to her.

Who stood next to Lucy was a man that woar black and red armor with a sword and axe on his chest plate. The man armor on his chest the color of black with red trims, black gloves with red metal arm guards and shoulder pads that had a sharper tip to it, black pants with red shin guards over his black boots. His helmet was red as the very color of blood with a black dog on the side.

That man could out match Laxus in build and size. With thick arm muscles that seem like they could squeeze the daylight out of her, Raven waved curly hair what was stuck between the two rested on his forehead and his piercing amber eyes that burn with the promise of pain if messed with.

Over all, this man would and could fight an army and still win in the end without a scratch on his armor. It may not help that the magic levels that came off this man was increasing by the minute. If it wasn't because she knew him, Lucy would be chocking on the magic what came off this man.

"Laxus, this here is Ares, God of War." Lucy introduce him as she motion to the man next to her. "Ares, this is Laxus, my brother now."

The moment Ares spoke felt like a bomb went off. "This man is your brother!" Ares spoke as if he didn't believe her. "I will test him and see if he is worthy."

Lucy's eyes widen as she looked at Luxas. Sheepishly, she shrugged her shoulder as Laxus throw his jacket at her before grinning like a mad man. "I finally get to fight a real opponent."

Ares ruffled her hair before stepping forward. Shifting into a fighting stance, both men stared at each other as if knowing they were both powerful opponents. But for some reason, Lucy felt like she just handed Laxus over to get killed.

She was so not taking any responsible for this fight. If they wanted to fight, it was up to them. Before she could even say anything, she felt another presents of magic. Looking over her shoulder, she saw it was Gajeel who walked out.

He was narrowing as if he would kill her. Her eyes widen as he growled before crossing his arms over his chest as if annoyed. "Tsh, that bastard beat me to it."

Lifting any eyebrow, she looked back to Laxus before realized he wanted to fight as well. "Do you want me to summon Hades or someone for you to fight with?" She asked as she looked back to Gajeel.

Gajeel only lifted an piece eyebrow before grinning. "Nah! I want to watch the lighting bastard get his ass kicked."

Blinking back in surprised before she realized she really should be so surprised to begin with. After all, this was Gajeel she was talking about.

However, the fight didn't take long. One blow from Ares, and Laxus was down. "Well, looks like someone needs training." She spoke to herself, "Do you want to..." She trailed off as she realized that Gajeel wans't next to her anymore.

Looking back and forth, Lucy didn't see him. "Did he really run away?" She spoke softly as she gave up on finding him.

"Lucy," The voice of Ares drew her attention as she watched him walk towards her, "I will be leaving soon, and for this guy," He pointed to Laxus over his shoulder, "Needs more training if he's going to be a match for me." With that said, Ares nodded before leaving.

Groaning when she realized she was the one that would have to drag his body. Quickly looking at Hunter, an idea popped into her head. "Hunter, could you do me a favor?" Lucy asked as the wolf in question jumped with the glean in her eyes.

* * *

For the last two weeks since she's been back, a lot of things have happen. Natsu still avoided her like the pledge, and every time he would see her, he would walk away or quickly grab a job before leaving.

It more than she wanted to let on. After all, Natsu was her first friend, and losing him like this hurt. Now that she saw him, it was her that turned away first and walking away. Sure he couldn't see her eyes or see the hurt that clouded her eyes, but she got the sense he notice.

Lucy was more than tired with the training Laxus and Gajeel dragged her through. Evil bastards.

Sure not evey one ignored her, but they were always busy to talk. Grey would have and then walked away. Erza would nodded her way before either eating her cake or dragging Grey and Natsu for a mission. Lisanna would tag along, and would from time to time, give her looks as if asking why wasn't she coming. More than not, she would look away as if she saw nothing.

However, this time it was Natsu and Happy that left by themselves. Grey was sitting off with Cana and doing something she really didn't want to know. Erza was eating her cake and Lisanna was walking to Bixlow.

Today, Lucy was hiding away from Laxus, since he's made it his mission to drag her off to train. Hunter, would help with Laxus. That traitor mutt.

As Lucy took a sip of her drink, she heard the footsteps walking over to her. Noise twitching, she caught the scene of Laxus and Gajeel. Eyes widening, she looked up only to find them both towering over her. "H-Hi, guys." She shirked as she sank further into her seat.

Laxus only narrowed his eyes before grabbing her shirt and begain dragging her out of the guild. "Laxus, let me rest for the day." She shouted drawing the attention of many. They watched as Laxus and Gajeel dragged a jumping Lucy out the doors.

Grey stood up only to have Juvia blocking his way. "Juvia thinks you should leave them be."

"Why the hell should I?" He growled out. Frowning as he wanted to go after his team mate.

"Juvia can't tell you."

"Can't tell us what?" Erza question as she moved to stand next to Grey. She also frown, wanting to go after Lucy and see what those to wanted with the blonde wizard.

"You have not right to go after Lucy-same" Juvia stated as he glared down those two. "You are not friend with love-rival anymore."

Erza not liking what she was hearing, slammed her fist in the table. "Lucy is our seam mate!" She shouted as a dark aura formed around her.

"You guys have no idea the pain love-rival has gone through. Juvia thinks you need to speak with Master or Laxus before talking to love-rival."

What that said, Juvia walked away. Leaving them to think of that she said.

* * *

"Come on Lucy! Get Up!"

If she could just shut him up, she would. Not only have Laxus and Gajeel made it their mission to train her, but her whole day is spent in training. Not a single second was for herself. With a shaky breath, she forced herself to stand.

Her body drenched in sweat, and sore in place she never thought of. For two harsh weeks, they tortured her with training that whole have a normal person cry or drop dead. She would have ran, like she did the third day of training, but of course, the noise of a dragon slayer's was like a blood hound. They not only found her within three hours but dragged her back kicking and screaming.

Did she get help? Of course not, not only did nobody help her but once glance at Laxus or Gajeel, the people who would have helped her ran screaming like little girls with the dark glares Laxus and Gajeel sent.

 _Jerks_. Lucy thought as she puffed her cheeks out.

With a deep breath, Lucy focus her last magic energy in her last attack. She may not be able to stand for much longer, she let her magic built.

Sucking in a deep breath, shouting out her spell. **"Celestial Dragon Roar."** She chanted as she let the bust of power escape her mouth in her last attack.

The grunts of pain was her only hint that her attack reached her target. As Lucy smiled in victory, she felt her hair stand a little before she dogged the lighting attack of Laxus. Rolling on the floor before quickly stand again.

Quickly lifting her hand, she felt the heat of her magic before attacking again. This time for the last time. **"Star Streaks."**

While she cast her spell, Laxus and Gajeel shared a quick glance before the bright light of magic shot out of her palm. It was like star like daggers shoot out of her palm before flying at them. They both barley moving out of the way as the sharp and dangerous object cut their body. Both grunted in pain before calling it a day.

It was clear to both of them, that Lucy was a fast learner and picked up spells fast. Soon, she would be just as powerful as them in time.

"It seems like princess has improved greatly." A shadow spoke as she moved into the light, revealing Vergo herself.

"Indeed. Lucy has improved, but what did you expect of my future bride." Loke spoke as he pushed his glasses up his nose as he smirked.

"Bunny girl ain't your bride, lion." Gajeel growled as he helped Lucy up.

Lucy on the other hand only looked at Loke who was smirking. Tilting her head to the side just a little, she motion for Hunter to bite Loke. As some as Hunter nodded, he ran towards Loke as if he was going to attack. Laxus who notice Lucy shift her head, watched as Hunter ran towards Loke who was unaware of the wolf running towards him.

A smirk worked its way in his lips as he watched Hunter attack Loke who shrieked as a little girl and fall over before glaring at everyone. Lucy giggled as she covered her mouth with her hand.

Laxus only smirked before facing Lucy and Gajeel. "Lets go back to the guild."

"Thank gods!" Lucy cried with relief as she all but ran towards the guild with Hunter right on her tail. Leaving behind two dragon slayers.

* * *

As it turned out, the guild was loud as ever. Lucy could see then behind her sunglasses that held back the evil sunlight that stung her eyes. It was to the point whenever she forgot to wear the sunglasses and walked into sunlight straight on, she would be blinded and fall back in order to get away from the light.

It proved to be helpful when she wanted to read, only because she could see in the dark and didn't have to bother to get a light or anything.

As she made her way to the back of the guild with Hunter at her side, she felt heat, the like where it was warm. Like heat waves coming her way. At first it was confusing but then she realized who it was from. That frown quickly turned into a panic state as she walked fast to her seat in order to avoid him.

"Luce." Her nickname made her cringe as if it hurt her physically. "Luce, wanna go on a mission with me? Like old times."

She couldn't even look at Natsu but she bet he had his stupid grin on her face. A quick flash of his glaring face popped in her mind as she tried to picture his smile. Blinking a couple of times, she shook her head. "No thanks." She spoke softly as if the softer she spoke, the more he would go away.

"Ah, come on Luce. We're a team." Natsu protested as he moved to grab her hand. As some as he touch her hand, she flinched and moved away from him. That's when he heard a loud growl coming from under the table. Looking down, he yelped and jumped down as he saw a very large white wolf.

Before he would challenge the beast to a fight, he felt a large hand push him away as Laxus came into view and grabbed Lucy away from him. The wolf following after them. "Come on Blondie, we're going on a job together."

Natsu heard the faint protest of Lucy saying he was blonde too, as they left. Frowning in confusion, he watched as Lucy and Laxus left. That hollow feeling returned to his chest with a vengeance.

He didn't understand why she would leave with Laxus and not him. He was her partner, not that lighting bastard. But the more he thought of it, the more he felt that dream he had of telling all those things to Lucy felt real. Like it wasn't a dream, that the horrible dream was real and it happen.

He was going to have to get Luce alone. Or something. Natsu may not know it, but he knew he didn't want to let her out of his life. He will fight for her.

* * *

 **So fixed as much as I could. Leave reviews on what you think of Ares. I don't feel like I did him justices. I also want to let you guys know, I will be creating slash making up some keys. BTW, has anyone when reading the latest updates for Fairy Tail. If you haven't I wont say anything, but I was like holy shit.**

 **That is all I have to say before my fan-girl inside me wants to come out and scream at the top of my lungs.**

 **I also wanted to thank all those who have followed or favor my story. Thank you.**

 **Reviews**

 **booklover21567: Thanks. I make not be so good with the training scenes and fighting but I will try my best. **

**Alice Trinidad: Igneel will get his ass good. And I plan Laxus to go something that will make Natsu scare. **

**Nanami B: Here is another update. Even if its short I plan on making it longer later with a longer training scene.**

 **Maidenoftheluminousrapture:** **Sorry for the tears. I have been going back and fixing my mistakes and making it more tearful. Lets just say, the torture scenes that will came up...i just have no words. Even if I did create them.**

 **Angel:** **Thank you. Spring break is coming up with my classes and I plan on fixing everything then, I hope. Lol.**


	7. PLEASE READ!

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE**

 **PLEASE READ THIS**

 **IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT THE LAST WILD ELEPHANS HAVE BEEN FOUND EXTINCT. THAT THE ONLY ELEPHANS IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD ARE THE ONES IN ZOOS. AND THAT THE BLACK HORN RHINOS ARE EXTINCT. THESE BEAUTIFUL WILD ANIMALS ARE BEING KILLED OFF. THERE ARE ONLY 36 WILD LEOPOARDS OUT IN THE WILD AND ANOTHER BREED OF TIGERS HAVE NOT BEEN SEEM FOR THE LAST TO DECADES. I ONLY WANTED TO LET PEOPLE KNOW SINCE THIS ISN'T ON THE NEWS OR ANYTHING. IF YOU WANT OT FIND OUT MORE, LOOK UP ALL THE WILDLIFE ANIMALS THAT WILL NOT MAKE IT PASS THE YEAR 2016. WHAT I WANT, IS PEOPLE TO PASS THE WORD OF WHATS GOING ON. ANIMALS DON'T HAVE A VOICE BUT THERE ARE SOME POEPLE WHO LISTEN AND VOICE THEIR WORDS. IM HOPING THAT IF ENOUGH PEOPLE GIVE IT ATTENTION, THAT MAYBE SOMETHING WILL BE GONE ABOUT IT. EARTH DOESNT NOT NEED PEOPLE TO LIVE ON, BUT WE NEED EARTH TO LIVE. WE HAVE ONE PLANET, ONE HOME. WE NEED TO LEARN TO SHARE IT WITH THE ANIAMLS. I WANT MY FURTURE KIDS TO SEE THESE WONDERFUL ANIMALS IN PERSON, NOT THROUGH SOME PICTURE BOOK BECUASE THESE ANIMALS AREN'T AROUND ANYMORE. SO PLEASE, PASS THE WORD AROUND.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and leave reviews on what you think.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

As it turned out, Laxus thought that a good mission was to find a lost treasure. It wasn't really a big deal to begin with, but he thought it would be a great idea to push her inside a dark tunnel covered in mud first and then jump in after her. Not only did she get covered in mud, but face first.

Lucy was more than angry. What do you think that mutt of a dog did? Nothing. That dog only walked in after Laxus jumped in. What's he suppose to guard her?

Shacking her head, she thought of the mission. It wasn't hard to say the last. With her eye sight, she found the lost treasure and even walked out, without bumping her head. The same couldn't be said about Laxus. Snickering, she glance at Laxus who had an egg size shape bump on his forehead. The glare and dark aura surrounding him was anything but friendly.

 _'Consider it payback.'_ She thought to herself.

As if he heard her thoughts, he snapped his head towards her, sending his dark glare. Jumping back in surprise and suppressing a yelp, she smiled innocently. Rolling his eyes, Laxus growled as they reached their clients house.

The job itself was to find a lost treasure that once belong to the family. After years of being mission, the client decided to hire come wizards to find the treasure. The item was a necklace with a red ruby as its main piece. Two smaller black diamonds on the side of the ruby like a small flower, and the chain was silver. The job itself was worth it since the pay is two million jewels.

The money was totally worth the mud covering her body.

So imagine the surprised face of their client when they return with the treasure in hand but her covered in mud. It didn't surprise her when he asked for her to wait outside while Laxus collected their reward.

"Smile! You will get wrinkled frowning like that." The deep male voice next to her, only had her glance at Hunter who was standing next to her. Narrowing her eyes at the traitor, she huffed before looking away. "Lucy." He whimper as he nudged his head on her hip.

Holding her breath, Lucy took one glance at Hunter, a mistake she payed for. Just seeing the puppy dog look, broke her anger. With a gentle smile, she rubbed his head in affection. "I forgive you."

Before either one could say anything, she felt cold water splashing her as she stood rigged. Hunter, seeing Laxus with a bucket, jumped away.

Gasping in a deep breath, Lucy held her breath as the cold water with ice ran down her back and head. The cold feeling felt like it sucked the very breath away. Glancing to her left, she saw Laxus standing off with the bucket in his hand and a shit eating smirk on his face.

Her face redden with anger she glared with all her might. Laxus seeing the look, only lifted the case of money in his hands. "Meet you at the guild, Blondie." With that said, he flashed away in lighting towards the sky.

"LAXUS." She shouted as she began the journey back. Jumping on Hunter's back, they raced back. Their figure being nothing but a blur of white and a gush of wind left behind as people wonder what the white blur was.

* * *

The sound of the doors bursting open and revealing an angry celestial wizard was enough to made most inside back away. The wolf next to only walk inside before laying next to Juvia who was looking at Grey from afar.

However, since everyone was looking at the angry woman, they watched as she looked around before setting her eyes on Laxus who was drinking in the back of the guild. Her eye twitched as she ran towards him and tackled a surprised Laxus at the battle cry of Lucy.

"Laxus." She shouted as she tackled him. Laxus who was caught off guard, only blinded at the celestial woman. "You jerk."

The rest of the guild all stood frozen as they waited for the lighting wizard to shock the poor woman; however, when they saw Laxus smirk. He only pushing Lucy with his palm on her forehead and Lucy trying to hit him. Most didn't know what to do.

Makarov only at his grandson who was finding the new addition to the family great. He could see that Laxus was enjoying himself. That only lasted for a second before he notice a frowning dragon slayer. Looking at Natsu, he could see the jealously in his eyes as his eyes twitched. Humming in thought, he thought of plans for the two couple who obviously loved each other. Of that he knew, but it seem fate wanted to test their love first.

Shaking his head, he cleared his throat to gain the attention the his children. "Listen here you brat," He shouted as everyone looked up to face him. "The Grand Magic Games is about to begin in two mouths. I will also announce who will be in the games this year."

Lucy who heard that he said, pushed Laxus off her. Laxus; however, kept Lucy in the head lock since it was amusing to watch her struggle. Seeing that she wasn't going to get out, gave up and listen to Mat-she means gramps speak.

"The team that will take part in the games will be: Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy and Juvia." The shouts that followed were loud as very one cheered. "Fairy Tail Team B will be: Levy, Gajeel, Mirajena, Laxus and Wendy." Another round of cheers was thrown as everyone started partying. "We will be number one." Makarov shouted with the Fairy Tail symbol up.

Everyone held the symbol up with a cheer. "Now lets party." With that said, everyone partied.

* * *

Later that night, after everyone either went home or fell asleep at the guild, there was a lone figure who was making him way down Strawberry Street. His pink locks swaying to the gentle wind. He pink haired man was missing his blonde best friend.

He didn't mean to be so cruel to her, but he just brought thoughts on who she died inside his head. If he was stronger, faster and even smarter, he would have saved her. He wouldn't have to see the future Lucy die. Now that it was the Magic Games again, he felt like he was going to lose her. She may have thought he left her, but he left to missions to get stronger.

He was her dragon, and she was his princess. It was the dragons job to protect her. What nobody knew, is with dragon slayers, they felt their emotions stronger. When they lose someone dear to them, they feel like they are dying with that person. What made it even worse, it was Lucy, his Luce.

His emotion ran haywire, and he couldn't control his action. In his own way, he was grieving of the lost of future Lucy. It hurt him. He wasn't sure why it hurt him more when Lucy die, then Lisanna, since Lisanna was like a sister to him, but Lucy. He had not words for her.

As he walked down the familiar street, he notice it looked didn't. Glancing around, he notice the building that Lucy lived in, wasn't there anymore. Sniffing the air, he caught a very faint scent of Lucy. It was like she didn't live here anymore.

What stood in front of him, was a market. The apartment was no longer there. Glancing around, he double cheeked if he got the right street. When it turned out true, Natsu ran back to the guild, hoping to caught Luce's scent from their.

But as Natsu came into view of the building, he caught the sight of Laxus carrying Lucy. The deep growl that rumbled from his throat that escaped him Looking at the scene in front of him brought nothing but rage inside of him.

He knew that if he tried to follow Laxus, he would know. Next time, he'll wait for Lucy or either kidnap her. But he'll have to wait for the iron freak, and lighting bastards to leave her alone. He may not know why they surround her, but Lucy was his partner. She was his to deal with. Not them.

With a blow of hot stream escaping his nose, Natsu stormed towards his house. All he needed was a plan to get her alone.

* * *

 **I know it took me longer to post chapter and I'm sorry. This one is my shortest and I promise I will try to get the chapters longer. You guys may have notice or not, but I went back and added more to the last chapters and I even fixed as much as I could. I hope you guys go back and reread my chapters from the beginning. To get a better understanding, as to Lucy's eye sight and everything.**

 **Reviews**

 **sweetbutcocky: Here is a chapter and I hope you enjoyed it.:D**

 **Nanami B: Yes, Natsu talked to her. I hope I did Laxus justice in here. Gajeel will be next.**

 **Booklover21567: Another chapter has been posted. Lol. I want to get better if I ever want to publish the book that I have been working on.**

 **: Hades is hot, like all the gods in here. But it's a NaLu. I have been reading a lot where Lucy forgives Natsu real fast. I want them to go through a lot before they could ever be together. Natsu has to understand that not everything its easy. He will have to gain her trust again. If any other questions, just PM.**

 **Sydney: I have gone back and tried to fix all of them. I also hoped you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **EchizenRyoma: If you go back and reread my chapters, I have changed it. Lucy isn't blind in a way. I was thinking of where I was going to take this story and I realized I needed her to see, in some way. Just trust me and go back and reread my story. Everything will explain in it.**

 **maidenoftheluminouarapture: If you got back and reread the chapter, I think it will make you cry more. I know there will be more scenes that will make you cry. Sorry.**

 **Angel: If you notice, I have made the chapter longer if you go back and read my chapters again.**

 **lagi-dragneel: I know. I have how the nobody is going anything about it.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I do not own Fairy Tail. Sorry it took so long to update and i hope you enjoy this chapter as much as i did.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

As Lucy watched towards the guild, she felt someone following her. Glancing around, she saw nothing, but that didn't mean she was going to let her guard down. Adjusting her sunglasses, she looked around her. Its hard to believe that she could see. Sure, it wasn't the same, but she was grateful for what her friends did. Even if Hades and the rest only granted her a different view of sight.

As if speaking his name, a glow of light shinned as the very God himself appeared next to her. He woar his normal warrior gear with him. Its pure black, with gold. With black armor, the only gold on him was the arm guard on his wrist that reached his elbow, the gold symbol of a three headed hound on his chest, and his knee guards. Hades was a man that would intimidate any man that saw him. As it is, the towns people took huge steps away from them.

Another gold like light shinned as Loke came forth. "Lucy." Loke spoke with a smirk on his lips as he through his arm around her. "Its been to long."

"Watch it lion." Hades spoke as he removed his arm from around her.

Biting back the smile, she let them bicker. Both Hades and Loke fought when it came to her. It seem like they both find it amusing to embarrasses her, and the things said, more than often left her flushed in surprised.

"Back of you horny lion." Hades hissed as he dragged Lucy towards him.

Loke only narrowed his eyes as he grabbed her arm, and pulled her away from Hades. "I meant her first, corpse."

It was only a matter of time before they both growled, dark aura surrounding them. "Okay guys." Lucy spoke as she pushed both men away. "So what brings your guys out." She asked when they both cooled down.

Both shrugged before they found themselves in front of the guild. "We only came to walk you to the guild!" Hades finally said, and he looked around them. "Now that your here, I will be taking my leave." With that said, he left.

Sighing, Lucy only shrugged before shouting Loke a glare when he pulled her in his arms. "Pervert lion." She whispered to herself. But it seem like Loke heard her.

"Your hanging out with Laxus and Gajeel to much." He sulked as pouted before leaving, but as always, before he left, he winked at her.

With a shake of her head, Lucy walked inside the guild only to find most of her guild mates missing. Looking at the request board, she saw it only had a few jobs posted to it. It would seem like they left for work. Walking to the back of the guild with the most shadows, even if the place was bright. It helped with her eyes.

But as it would seem, life hated her. She pretended not to notice Erza, Grey, and Natsu walking towards her. Now, then anything, she wished she didn't let Hunter back to the spirit world to rest. No, she wasn't selfish, she could deal with them on her own.

Taking a deep breath, she looked down, making the table seem like it was more interesting then the people walking towards her. As they reached her table, each one of them, sat down. All three looked at Lucy, waiting for someone to speak first.

Seeing that nobody was going to speak first, Erza decided to say something. "Lucy, we wanted to know if you wanted to go to the beach again, like last year to train for the games again." She asked as she looked at the rest of the team.

"That sounds good." Grey said as he removed his shirt without knowing it.

"I'm fired up." Natsu shouted as his fist blazed with flames.

The only person who didn't agree was Lucy, who stayed quiet. When the rest of the team realized she hadn't said anything, they looked at their celestial wizard.

Natsu being himself, leaned more towards her. "Come on Luce." He whined with a pout. Lucy on the other hand leaned away from him.

Before she could say anything, a shadow towered above them. "She's not going with you."

Looking towards the voice, they found Gajeel standing next to them. He scowled, red eyes narrowed, and his arms crossed over his chest. Gajeel was a man on a mission, and that mission, was to get bunny-girl away from these morons. And since, Laxus wasn't here, or Juvia, it was his job. He'll never admit it, but bunny-girl is like a sister to him. She never had to forgive him after the beating he gave her, but she did. In his books, he was worth being protected.

"What the hell do you mean she's not going with us!" Grey growled out as he and the rest of the group glared at the iron dragon slayer. "She's our team mate."

Gajeel only snorted in distaste. "No, she's not." He would have said more, but after catching the scent of Laxus, he only stalled until the bastard got here.

Lucy on the other hand was only looking at Gajeel as if he was crazy. Yet, she was grateful he came. She really needed to stand up for herself, but she was talking about Erza. The scarlet woman was a demon on a whole other level. That the gods, that Hades or Ares didn't come. They would have simply sucker punch anyone in her way.

Laxus who walked in, narrowed his eyes as he found his sister surrounded by those morons that called her their friend. Storming over towards them, he grabbed Lucy, "Come on, Blondie." He said as he throw her over his shoulders and began to walk out. "Gajeel! Juvia!" He called out, not needed to explain since they already discussed what the plan was.

But as always, not everything went to plan. As Lucy protested and called Laxus blonde too, she felt hot air, before she felt she was grabbed away from Laxus, well more like pulled away from him. She had not time to protest to the manhandling that was happening to her body.

Looking at the person, she wasn't surprised that it was Natsu that grabbed her. Nor, surprised that Grey and Erza was with him. "Luce, isn't going with you." He growled, tightening his hold on her.

Uncomfortable with being held by him, she pushed him away, catching him by surprised, "Luce," He whispered as she pushed away.

"I...I already have plans to train with them." She spoke as she looked away from their hurt expression. They had no reason to be hurt. The person who was hurt, was her. She watched them for eight months ignoring her, before she was kidnap without anyone knowing and tortured and experimented with.

"Luce, but why...!" Natsu whispered, stretching out his arms, as if he wanted to hold her, to keep her with him.

Clenching her jaw, she took a step away before leaning more on Laxus, who placed a hand on her shoulder for support. "We...aren't a team anymore. Your guys made that clear to me a year ago." Her voice cracked as she leaned more on Laxus, "I..we have to go!" With that said, Laxus swiped her off her feet and began to walk out of the guild with Gajeel and Juvia right behind his heels.

The guild was left speechless as they watch four of their members leave. Most turn to watch Team Natsu, and found each of the members hurt, but it was Natsu how looked worse. With his arms still stretched out towards Lucy, he slowly let his arms return to his side as he ran out of the guild. Grey quickly left after him with Erza and Levy right behind them.

* * *

Lucy chatted with Juvia as they walked toward their training grounds. As it turned out, Laxus and Gajeel found a perfect place to train before the games began. It was only a week after they left the guild to train, and their was already an improvement in their magic.

Juvia trained with Poseidon, who was more than eager to train her. The blush that always covered her cheeks was more than an indication that Juvia found the God of the Sea attractive. It was also fun to tease her.

Gajeel trained with Hephaestus, God of Fire and Forge. Since Hephaestus can forge any weapon, he was ideal person to train Gajeel, and it was more than entertaining to watch get his ass handed to him.

Laxus trained with Zeus. The lighting god himself. Laxus was sure surprised when Zeus' lighting did in fact hurt him. Just a week of training, and their was a great improvement.

Lucy trained with all the gods, and her spirits and her dragon slayer training. It was brutal and pure torture then training with Laxus and Gajeel. This was hell.

Shaking her thoughts away, she smiled when Juva told her what Poseidon told her. The pure laughter that escaped her. It would seem like the God of Sea found Juvia interesting. "I think he wants you Juvia." Lucy teased as a giggle escaped her lips.

"Huh." Juvia's face turned bright red, rivaling even Erza's hair color. "N...no." She shuttered out as she cover her face with her hands, "Juvia thinks he only flirts. Juvia would never think a god would go for Juvia."

The giggles on came more as she watched her shutter. Before she could tease her more, the very god they spoke of walked towards them. Wearing his blue and silver armor, his trion in his hands as he smirked.

Lucy felt her breath hitch in her throat as she looked at the very attractive man before her. Looking down, she felt her own cheeks warm with the blood rushing to her cheeks. Now she knew what Juvia felt like. Training with a bunch of attractive men could really mess with a girl.

Poseidon only smiled when both girls blushed and looked away from him. It was a running game to the gods to tease the ladies. It never case to amuse them. "Lu! Juvia!" He spoke as he made his way to both of the ladies. "My realm would be even more breathtaking if both of you ladies lived there."

"No." Another male voice spoke as he made his way towards the three. His gold and back armor gleaning in the sun. "They would be fitting in my realm with all the riches I have." Hades spoke but continued when he thought of something else, "After all, I am the riches out of all the gods."

"Stop teasing the girls." Lucy and Juvia both felt their breath hitch in the throat as two more gods made their way towards them. Apollo smiled as if the very sun lived in it, his golden armor gleamed with the sun and Ares with his black and red armor, and his bad boy looks.

Lucy let out a very slow breath of air escape her as she took in the very, _very_ attractive men before her. Juvia wasn't far off than her. Their faces bright red as they were surround they gods. Its not every day, a girl gets to be in the presents of gods.

"Besides, they should come to my realm." Apollo said as he pulled Lucy and Juvia towards him, as he flashed them his bright smile. The girls lost for words.

Ares frowned as he slapped Apollo on the head and pulled the girls towards him. "No, I can protect them, plus, I have a great place in my realm for them." Ares explained as he throw a smirk to the already red face girls.

That was it. Both Lucy and Juvia fainted with the killer smirk Ares throw them. They couldn't take it anymore. It was to much for them.

However, a certain two dragon slayers heard the conversation. Growling, both Laxus and Gajeel ran towards the girl and pulled them away. Only to frown when they found both Lucy and Juvia have fainted. "They aren't going with you." Gajeel growled as he carried Juvia.

"Keep your hand off my sister." Laxus growled as he and Gajeel left the gods behind. The gods on the other hand only laughed as they left to return back to their realm. Its not every day they get to tease these mortals.

* * *

 _Two months later_

* * *

"Blondie, ready to kick ass."

"Your blond too." She shouted as she scowled Laxus before nodding, "But yes I am."

"Gehe, they wont know what hit them." Gajeel smirked as they made their way back to the guild.

"Juiva thinks we will win." Lucy only smiled as she and Juvia were carried by the male dragon slayers. "Juvia also thinks, Lucy-chan has improved with her magic too."

"Thanks Juvia." Lucy said as she thought of the new magic trick Juvia learn for Poseidon taught her. "And you all have improved too."

Before either could say anything, they walked into the guild. Another party was in full swing, and this time it was for the games.

Walking towards the back of the guild, they made themselves at home. It wasn't long before the Master came out and gave a speech about winning the games. With another cheer, they partied, getting ready to travel Crocus for the games. Lucy felt more at ease than ever. And for the first time, she felt like she could let her guard down, and enjoy her time.

* * *

 **I had fun writing this, I hope you liked it. Also before I forget, the year gap they took after disbanding the guild never happen. Instead, the year was of Lucy being ignored and tortured. Also the demons have not attacked yet. I have a plan for them, and you guys will see what I have in store. Hehe, I feel to evil with that I have in plan. I also wanted to thank all you guys who left a review and followed my story. Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"No."

"Just put it on."

"No."

The staring contest that Lucy and Laxus had was one that not many would think wise. While Laxus was a man that many would avoid; however, what really brought the attention of the people of Crocus was the white bunny suit in his hands. "Put it on, Blondie."

"No, Laxus." Lucy all but stomp her foot to emphasize her statement. She was not going to wear that _thing_ even if her life depended on it. It was bad enough that he wanted to dress her in embarrassing outfits, but he claim it was for the years he wasn't her brother.

As if she would believe him. He was just doing it for shits and giggles.

He was dragging this out, and pulling the brother act like his life depended on it. Looking away from his glare, she saw Gajeel and Juvia standing off to the side, looking at different clothes. Her eyes widen when she saw Gajeel pull out a black bunny suit, similar to the one Laxus held.

Adjusting her sunglasses, she looked around for an escape route. It was like the gods heard her, and answered her prayers, because who walked around that corner was Gramps and the rest of her guild members. "Gramps." She shouted as she ran from her crazy brother.

As she stood with the rest, and waited for the rest to gather, she stood behind Gramps in hope he would protect her from Laxus and Gajeel. Those crazy dragon boys had something wrong with them. She wasn't didn't bother looking who was next to her but she kind of wish she did. Because the voice who spoke to her had her stiffen.

"Lucy."

Glancing behind her, she was met with Team Natsu. Giving a small wave, she moved over towards Juvia, putting some distance between them. As if life was against her, she was met with the horror of Juvia in a blue bunny suit. Chocking on air, she backed away only to bump into a wall.

Well, hoping it was a wall, but what it was, was Laxus. With a small smile, she looked up to the very orange eyes of his. "Laxus..." She whispered softly as she felt him lift her up and storm into the very shop she wanted to get away from.

Cursing and kicking, she was met with no help. As if the her guild mates enjoyed her struggle with the big man. "Gihe! Found you a bunny suit, bunny girl." Gajeel said as he lifted a pink bunny suit.

"No." She shrieked but it was for nothing. Shoved into a dressing room with the bunny suit, she was told she wouldn't come out until she woar the outfit. With a deep breath, she sucked up her pride and woar the suit.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy looked herself in the mirror. It was pink like the guild mark on her hand, but with her eye sight, it was a lighter color. The bunny suit was a one piece outfit, a small tail on her butt, long sleeve with bunny hands, and a hood with the bunny ears on her head that covered her hair except her bangs, and to finish the look, her feet clad in pink bunny shoes that looked like paws, leaving her lags expose.

"Are you done?" Laxus asked as he shifted from foot to foot.

Lucy wanted to hide with the shame of wearing this custom. Pushing the curtain aside, she looked up only to see Laxus smirking. He reached out and grabbed her and placed her on his shoulder to meet with the others. Head hanging down in shame, she heard the snickers of people laughing.

"Juvia thinks Lucy-chan looks great."

Looking over at Juvia, she quickly shielded her eyes from the harmful rays of the light. Yelping in pain, she rubbed her eyes in hope to get her sight back and the sting of pain away.

"Here." Laxus grunted as he gave her sunglasses to her.

Placing them over her eyes again, she looked at Juvia whole was frowning in worry. "Its okay Juvia," She said as she waved away her worry. "And you look great too." Like her bunny outfit, Juvia's suit was the same as her's but blue.

Juvia smiled as Gajeel placed Juvia on his shoulders and began the walk to the hotel that their guild was assign to.

* * *

Lucy was more thrilled to fight in the games again. Laying on the bed that was assign to her team, she couldn't help but stay awake. With her glasses off, she knew if she looked at herself in the mirror, she would see a reflection with the lights outside. Much like a dogs eyes when its dark outside and you flash a light into their eyes.

Shaking her head, she let her mind wonder to the members of her old team. Each one of them laying on separate beds. To her left, Natsu laded with his back to her and on the other side of the room, Erza and Gray laded. Juvia laded next to her on her right, facing the window that lit the room with a soft glow. It was awkward when she first walked in with Juvia. And for once, Juvia didn't even rush to Gray.

All three froze as they looked at her and Juvia. With a deep breath, Lucy and Juvia walked to the only empty bed that was left. From the corner of her eyes, she caught Natsu moving towards her, but with Juvia's glare, he stopped. She was thankful Juvia stopped him. She wasn't sure what she was going to say to him. It was like their friendship was ruin, a friendship she wished never ended.

With that thought in mind, she thought of the games.

Tomorrow was the day. The day the games would begin. And more then anything, Lucy was more than ready to show the world what a Celestial wizard was made off. The trump card of her's was that only three people knew of the gods she could summon., and two of those people are on another team, and the third on her team. Yet, she had this feeling that something was going to happen. She could feel it in the air. With a deep breath, she let herself fall asleep.

She was unaware of the pink haired man turn to look at her once he knew she was asleep. The longing to be near her once again. And on that very night, he vowed to be the man she need, one that he wanted to keep. Until she was safe in his arms once again.

* * *

 **I know this is late and all, but I have been crazy busy. Plus I had the nasty thing called writers block that every writer hates with a passion. However, I have been thinking on how I want this story to go. With the plot and all. I would have updated last Wednesday, but I had am essay due. I swear my English instructor hates me. No matter how good my essay is, she gives me low grades. That nasty witch.**

 **Okay, has anyone been keeping up with the latest updates on Fairy Tail.**

 **Spoiler Alert:**

 **I swear my fan-girl inside me was jumping up and down in joy. That scar on Natsu's face suits him. I also love the NaLu moment. And Happy's comment...I swear I laughed so hard with that one.**

 **Anyways, I want to make something clear. I have not forgot the dragons. Lucy just sort of no showed them. Later on in the story, it will be more clear. Also, when she set them free, it was just their bodies, their souls are still inside the dragon slayers. I wont say anymore, or it will ruin the twist I have in story.**

 **Thank you all who followed or favorite my story. You guys have no idea as to how much it means to me. It gives me confident that the other stories I plan to post this summer will be liked too.**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

 _She was breathing hard, and the pain that swallowed her body was like nothing like she's ever experience. Like the day they...she couldn't even finish the thought. It was dark, like the very light was dried out, and killed with everything that seem to enter this place._

 _The sound of her own heart beat was the only sound she could hear with her ears, it's rapid beat, and her blood flowing even faster in her veins. The copper taste of fear on the tip of her tongue, and ever more, she knew what was going to happen. Taking deep breathes in, she soon found herself strapped to a metal table. The leather strapped bound her down and the magic cuffs that cut off her magic was the only thing in the room with her._

 _She knew she wasn't going to be alone long. They always came. Bring pain that not even a dark guild could bring. The beatings, fights or wounds was nothing like this._

 _As she expected, the sound of a door opening and a bright light that blinded her from anything around her. Breathing heavily, she looked to her left where she found the very man that did this to her. But this time, he brought a small metal table with him. His white coat, black gloves that he always woar, and the glasses he stuck on his face._

 _With the way her heart beat, she feared it would burst out of her chest._

 _"Subject 1289, begins pain tolerance today." He spoke to a black orb._

 _Pain tolerance. The alone sent shivers down her spine, and brought tears to her eyes. Her body shook with the fear that took over. No matter how much she promised to not show fear, it still came up, but after days here, fear becomes your best friend._

 _But no matter what they did to her, they would never brake her spirit. Of that Lucy vowed._

 _The scientist grabbed something from the table, its metal gleam caught in the light above her. The tool was of some spiked hammer, the size big enough to fit in palm of her hands. Her breathing becoming pants as she watched him remove the strap from around her stomach, leaving it exposed to the cold air._

 _She couldn't help but watch as he brought the object of her soon to be pain, up in the air and bring it down on her exposed flesh. The sicking sound of flesh being torn open filled the air, as she bit her lip to stop the scream that she so desperately wanted to release._

 _He repeated the process over and over again, When she thought she couldn't take it again, he stopped. Sweat covered her forehead, and tears that so wanted to run down her face in pain. Her golden brown eyes filled with pain._

 _"It would seem Subject 1289 has a higher pain tolerance then expected." He spoke again as he laded the blood covered spiked hammer down and grabbed another. This time, it was like a screw driver, but twisted like a spiral. "Begin phase two now."_

 _She only had a second to wonder what phase two was before he placed the tip of the spiral screw driver on her right leg and began to drive the tool inside her flesh. She knew screaming wasn't going to help her, but the blood curling scream that escaped her lips before she could even stop it._

 _It seemed like he liked her screams, because he grin a sinister. A grin that haunts her even in her waking hours. She wanted nothing more to wake up. This nightmare was like a reminder on what she went through._

 _The world was fading around her, turning into a gray color before it turned black..._

Lucy woke up to a gasped. Covering her mouth with her hands, she felt sweat covering her forehead, her hands shaking in fear, and the scientist eyes gleaming before her. Her heart beat beating fast in her chest, like it was going to come out any second.

Looking around, she saw that everyone was still asleep. Gray was laying like a star in only his boxers, and it seem like even in sleep, he still stripped. Erza still covered under her sheets, facing the door, Juvia who was next to her, was literately hanging off the bed, and Natsu...he was facing her direction. His eyes close, and breathing even.

Thanking the stars, she slowly stood up. Her legs shaking with her weight, and more than anything, she wanted to just forget. Forget about the whole ordeal. On slow steady steps, she made her way to the window, and began to clime to the roof. If anything, she wanted to see the stars, just to clear her mind.

Making sure she hadn't waken anyone, she reached the roof within seconds. Once she was seated, she brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her. The fear was still their. Without her arm guard on her left arm, she saw the jagered scar on her flesh. It was ugly and still tender to the touch. With a feather like touch, she tract the edge of it. The memory of that day, was surfacing up in her mind. Pushing the memory away, she rested her head on her knees.

Tears wanted to fall down with the reminder of the pain. Taking a deep breath, she stiffen when she felt warm air behind her. Slowly looking behind her, she found Natsu, a strange look on his face she couldn't even place. Keeping her eyes down and away from him, she shifted a little away. She wasn't afraid of him by no means, but she didn't trust him, not the same as she used too.

"Luce." He whispered softly as he sat next to her. Their bodies barely touching each other, but the heat created between them warm.

She didn't say anything, not wanting to shatter whatever was going on between then right now. At least not right now. As much as she wanted to be alone, it seem like her body wasn't in agreement. With a glance at Natsu, she found him staring at the night sky. Before he could look at her, she tucked her head down, in order to hide her eyes from him. Only her spirits friends, Laxus, Gajeel, Juvia and Gramps now about her eyes.

Not like she was hiding them to begin with.

"I heard you wake up, and before that I was going to wake you up since it seem like you were having a nightmare."

Stiffening in surprised, she brought her knees up even more and tightening her hold on her legs. Her hair acting as a shield, a curtain to hit the panic look in her eyes. "Sorry if I woke you up."

Lucy felt a warm hand on her shoulder, before she was pulled towards him. Moving her head away, she shifted away from his warm body. "Luce, look at me!"

Jumping to her feet, she had her back facing him. "Its late Natsu." She whispered as she took a step back towards the window she came out. "We should rest."

Before he would stop her, she quickly went back and headed back to bed. Juvia still in the same position as before. Lifting the blanket up and crawling back in, she closed her eyes in hope not to see Natsu come back in. Willing sleep to come, she soon found herself fast asleep, unaware of a genial touch on her forehead.

* * *

The sound of shouts and the smell of found was all Lucy could see and smell. As her team stood waiting for the games to begin, she felt the awkward atmosphere. For one thing, she wasn't the cause of it this time. It was more with Gray, Natsu and Erza. It was even more awkward since Juvia wasn't going on about her beloved Gray, either.

Super awkward.

Ignoring them, she and Juvia listen to the speaker of the games.

"Welcome the annual Magic Games." The speaker shouted with joy. "This year we will have eight teams take place in the games, and the rest will be disqualified. Since we have 42 guilds here, we made the first round interested this year." He said as shouts was filled in the air. "The first round will be a team work round, and here is the object we call, The Tree of Power," He trailed of as a large tree that stood as tall as the four large statues around the arena with its branches bare, around the tree was a pool of deep water. "And above The Tree of Power, is the battle field with eight hills. The goal of this game is to clime up the tree as fast as you can with your team while avoiding, and fighting the others that race up. Once you reach the top of the tree, there is a bell that you ring to get teleported on top and fight for one of the eight hills. The eight teams who stay on top win."

Lucy looked above to see the scene and the view of the upper level. The hills themselves were of great size and could hold all five of them early. Glancing at Juvia, Lucy sent a secret smile her way. The easiest way to get up the tree is to have some kind of claws to work their way up. Luckily both of them knew of a certain goddess that would help in that department.

"Remember, your team as to defend the hill together and work together. Meaning no man left behind." The speaker spoke again as the other two with him agreed. The crowd cheered in excitement. Lucy couldn't blame them. She was even excited to summon her new spirits.

Looking at the rest of her team, she smirk, pushing her sunglasses back up her nose. " I have a perfect person to summon for this round. She'll more than give us an edge in this round."

Juvia smiled as she jumped up and down in excitement. "Is love-rival thinking of what Juvia is thinking."

"Yep." Lucy smiled as she looked at the rest of them team who looked confused. It was Erza who took a step closer to her before speaking.

"Who is the person your going to summon, Lucy?"

Not wanting to ruin the surprised. Lucy sent her a small smile her way. "Your be surprised on who it is when she comes." What was all she said as they all waited to be ported to their spot before the games began.

* * *

 **So I know this is late and all, but I had a little trouble on on coming up with the game ideas. This one that is coming up, i am using in a story i have been writing so i ask, please do not copy it. I plan on publishing it once i finish my book. And yes its a wizard book too. When working on it for about a year and a half. It kind of helps that after watching Fairy Tail late summer helped me even more with my idea and plotting. My friend that is the only one who has read it, is like hounding me to finish the first book and start with the other six books i plan on it. Lol.**

 **I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Leave a review and let me know on what you think of the first game, since its in my book.**

 **I also want to let you guys know this will be the last time i post a story without at least having half or more than that write and waiting to be publish. I do have a sneak peak though. I have been writing another fanfiction. one is about dragon riders and the other is a cross of ThunderCats. I want to know if you have seen ThunderCats, what kind of cats the Fairy Tail members would be. Lol. Anyways, i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 11

**I think i was a little fast, but i wanted to get this done as fast as i could before i became to busy to even update a chapter. I hope you enjoy it but the this is i wanted this one to be a little faster. If my other chapters take longer to update, its because i plan on making them longer.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Lucy and the rest of the gang stood in front of the tree. Ready to begin the games. Pulling the key she needed, she saw Juvia smile as she saw the key. The thrill of excitement was so strong that her excitement extended to the key. Warming in her hold.

"All right. Begin the _**GAMES**_."

Before anyone could move, Lucy slashed her key in the air. "Open, Gate of the Huntress, Artemis." She shouted as the very sky darken thunder struck down on the very space next to her.

As the thunder left, leaving behind smoke, and the audience at the edge of their seat, waiting to see what Lucy of Fairy Tail summon.

Kneeling, face down in a bow, a women in silver armor. She slowly stood up, her dark hair ran down her back like a river of silk strains. Her brown eyes taking in everything in with in seconds. And in her left hand, a bow carved out of silver, with beautiful designs.

All of Team Natsu were a lost of words as they saw her.

"Lucy." The woman spoke, sounding like silk wine.

"Hi, Artemis." Lucy greeted as she smiled. "I was hoping you could give us all claws to help us clime the tree faster."

Artemis only tilted her head to the side as she thought of it. "That's to easy, dear." With a snap of her fingers, all of them grew claws. "Now go and win this Lucy and make the Gods proud!" With that said, she left with silver dust behind.

"Lets go guys." Lucy shouted as she jumped to the tree and began climbing like a cat. Juvia right on her heels, followed with Erza, Gray and Natsu next. With in seconds they were the first ones to reach the top and touched the bell to reach the second level.

All of them ran to the highest hill and stood guard over their place. It was Gray who spoke first. "Lucy who was that spirit you summon?" He asked as her turn to face the blonde mega. The rest facing her as well.

Lucy thought of it before answering them. "That was Artemis, Goddess of the Moon, Hunt, Animals, Children and Virgins."

"What?"

"Wow."

"The Hell."

Three different responses as they looked at her as if she was crazy.

Before anyone could say anything else, another team came through. This time it was Nine Demon Gates, followed by, Fairy Tail B, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Twilight Ogre as last.

With a smile, Lucy sent to Juvia, she sent her a secret message to her. Lifting a another key, Lucy pour magic into her key, catching the attention of the other guilds. Laxus and Gajeel cursed as Gajeel turned his arm in a sword and piercing the ground, with Laxus ordering the rest to grab on. The other guilds who saw, quickly did the same as they felt the magic power coming off the Celestial Wizard.

"Open, Gate of the Sea God, Poseidon."

Those who barely reached the second level were sent back a little with the power that came. A large massive wave of water came, as a man walked out. His dark blue armor gleam in the daylight. All the girls in the audiences who saw the man, sighed as they saw his dark hair and blue eyes. A body built like a god.

The god of the sea looked around before smirking, sending all the female population into a love struck look. "Lu-can, what can I do for you?"

Lucy blushed as she looked at Juvia who was in the same boat as her. No matter how much he comes in, she could never get used to his charms. "Poseidon, I want you to send all of them off the second level." The rest of the guilds who claimed a hill all looked at her in horror. Most if not all already began to place a barrier to stop the attack that was sure to come.

With a bow, he agreed to do it. Lifting his left hand, a train appeared in his hand. Ordering her team to stand close to him, he slammed his end of the train on the ground, sending a shock wave before a large wave of water appeared around them.

The wave of water grew as it roses above Lucy's team. Before they could blink, it was sent to attack, leaving the place flooded and the sheer water presser sent anyone who wasn't smart enough to grab something to hold.

" _ **Amazing! It seems like Lucy's spirit the God of Sea as sent everyone but the ones in a hill off the second level**_." There was a paused before he recovered his shock. " _ **It would seem like Fairy Tail A will win this years games easy.**_ " The crowd went crazy as the timer went off. _**"And in eight place: Twilight Ogre . Seventh place:Lamia Scale . Sixth place: Blue Pegasus . Fifth place: Mermaid Heeel. Fourth place: Sabertooth . Third place: Fairy Tail Team B . Second place: Nine Demon Gates. And in first place: Fairy Tail Team A."**_

The audiences went wild as the promise of a great games. It was a raise of power as the crowed cheered for Fairy Tail.

Lucy and Juvia hugged each other and blushed like crazy when Poseidon joined the hug, lifting them off the ground. "Po..Poseidon." Lucy shutter out as she felt him kiss her on the cheek and kissing Juvia on the cheek as well. Both unable to process the act as they both fainted. The rest of the team jumped back as Lucy and Juvia fainted. Both Gray and Natsu sending a dark glare to the water god. Poseidon unable to resist, lifted both the girls and began the walk to were their team was station.

* * *

Laxus narrowed his eyes as he watched the water god lift his sister and Juvia. Both he and Gajeel growled but their forced on something else. Laxus drew his eyes to the Nine Demon Gates guild. For some reason, that guild was just as fast as Team A.

And the air around them was different. He wasn't sure but something about them was different. Sending a look to Gajeel, he too nodded as they agreed to watch out for that guild.

* * *

Lucy sat with Juvia as the guild celebrated a win for Fairy Tail. The Master was off about the money they would win, the rest drinking and cheering. The atmosphere was cheerful and nice. As Juvia finished explaining one of the few pranks done by her, a loud bang was hare, Looking up, they saw the rest of Team Natsu talking and from the sound of it, they were close to yelling.

Shrugging her shoulders, Lucy took a sip of her milkshake. Turning to face Juvia, she saw Juvia eying her milkshake. "No, Juvia."

Juvia pouted as she crossed her arms. "Juvia will get her own milkshake since love-rival will not share her's."

Sticking her tongue out, she watched a Juvia made her way to the bar, ordering her drink. Before she could take another sip, she felt a hand cover her mouth, and pulling her away. Her eyes widen as she was dragged away from the loud party, with the members not even noticing she was being kidnapped. What happen next was a blur, she was placed in a dark room and before the lights came on and what was revealed was Team Natsu standing before her.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She asked as she readjusted her sunglasses.

"We want to now why you haven't talked to us and even gone to jobs with Laxus, Gajeel, and Juvia."

Narrowing her eyes, Lucy stood up. "I don't have to explained anything to you."

"Luce, come on, we're a team." Natsu said as he took a step closer to her, making Lucy take a step away from him. This however continue as she bumped to the wall behind her and Natsu standing in front of her, leaving barely a hair line between them.

"Na-Natsu, get back." She whispered as she placed a hand on his bare chest to push him away, but as soon as she touch him, he narrowed his eyes before grabbing her hand, preventing her from pushing him away.

"No."

Lucy's temper flared up as she glared back up at him. "What do you mean no?" She question as she tried to push him away.

Natsu only tighten his hold on her. "I mean no, Luce." Her breath hitched in her throat, as he drew closer. "Just tell me why? Why aren't you with us anymore?" He whispered as his lips drew near.

The burning anger she held explored as she shoved him off. Tears threatening to run down as she stared at them in disbelief. Pushing Natsu even more, she couldn't help but let the tears go, her sunglasses slipping down her noise and falling down to the floor.

"I was tortured, when you guys forgot about me." She whispered as she held herself. "For months, and the worse thing is, you guys never even notice." With that said, Lucy pushed her way through them and ran out, leaving behind a shocked team.

* * *

 **A lot of you guys have been asking if Team Natsu was under some kind of spell, well. I don't want to ruin the surprised but everything will be revealed soon. I may be a little late getting the next update up since finals are coming up and I have to pass these classes. So I hope you guys enjoyed my update and leave a review.**


	13. Alert

**Alert**

 **Okay I know this isn't an update, but since I'm in summer vacation, I have the time to got back to my story and edit my chapters. Their are things I want to change and add. So please bare with me because when I do finish updating the newer chapters which will be longer, your thank me. Hopfully it won't take me long either.**

 **Also, I've been working on another fanfictions(Meaning I have more than one that I want to post) I want to post soon. But the thing is, I'm stuck on which one I should post this summer.**

 **One fanfiction is a cross of them being dragon riders.**

 **The second is a Thunder Cat crossover.**

 **The third is of a crossover of 10,000. Which I love.**

 **The four is of them being heroes and villains. This one cracks me up, because the people you think are heroes are villains and the same goes for the villains.**

 **I hope you heard from you guys and vote which one you think I should post next. I will take the top two. I also want to thank all of you guys who have followed and favorite my story. It means a lot to me. Well, until my next update which I hope to have all do with in this week or next week.**


	14. Chapter 12

**I am sorry for taking so long on updating. I also hope this makes it up for you guys.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail either**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Lucy stood a little away from the rest of the team. As the second day, she was going to give it all her best, but now...it was awakened. Juvia kept on giving her concern looks, and from what she could tell, so was Laxus and Gajeel. They may not know what happen, but they could tell. Not like she wanted to tell them. It was her problem, not theirs.

With a sigh, she leaned over the rail, looking down and watching as Erza was the first to step forward. The battle was like the one last time, but this time, she has to beat her opponent which was Kyoka. She was from the Guild called Nine Demon Gates. With light green hair and blue eyes, she was a woman that even Lucy felt like she needed to stay away. But something about her was off, like something dark and evil.

Lucy felt her keys warm in warming to watch out. With that in mind, she watched as Erza stood in front of a platform. However, this platform was covered in mud and ivy vines running all over the place, like they were alive, and if she looked closer, Lucy saw they indeed moved on their own. With a shutter of her own, she watched with a sharp eye.

The goal of this game was defeat as much as monsters out of the 100 as you can while trying to defect your opponent as well, while getting as much points as you can too.

Lucy watched as Erza made the first move, slaying a monster as she tested their levels. Kyoka only walked forward as she to slayed the monsters as if they were nothing with her bare hands. In no time, both Erza and Kyoka worked their way up towards the under level as they faced off. Both gave off powerful magic energy as they tested each other.

The crowd went wild as both Erza and Kyoka worked together to get the monsters. But the more Lucy watched, she was more convicted Kyoka was toying with Erza and she'll beat money that Erza knew it too. It wasn't until the end with the S-Class monster was revealed that Kyoka took a blow, almost like she jumped in the way.

"What?" Lucy whispered in disbelief. It would seem she wasn't the only one to think of this as Juvia and the rest of the team question it.

"Juvia thinks, this isn't right."

Lucy nodded as Erza who was left alone to defeat the last monster with ease. The crowd grew louder as she raised her sword up and walked off the platform. "I think Kyoka wanted to lose!" Lucy stated as Erza made her way towards them.

"Something about this is fishy." Gray said as he removed his shirt without realizing it and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Gray-same, your clothes." Juvia whispered as she covered her lower face with her hand to hide the blush, and a frantic Gray shouting his disbelief of his clothes coming off. With a small smile, Lucy pushed her glasses up a little to block the sun that threaten to blind her.

"Luce, why do you wear those glasses?"

The sound of Natsu had her stiffen as she faced forwards. Not paying attention to the battle down below. Next to her Juvia stiffen as she placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort. Glancing at Juvia, she nodded as she turned to face the rest of the team. Slowly as she moved into the shadows to less-end the amount of sunlight to her face. "Because," She said as she removed her glasses and showed them her eyes. "I can't look into the light anymore." She finished off.

Erza stiffen as she looked into Lucy's eyes. They reminded her of an animals eyes, eyeing its prey. Those eyes didn't belong to a person like Lucy.

Gray swear as he looked down. He too couldn't belief this happen to Lucy. She was like a sister to him, and to see this happen to her was killing him. Her eyes looked like they saw them as prey.

Natsu froze. His breath hitched in his throat. He thought of her as more beautiful than before. It was like he couldn't look away from her eyes. Eyes that gleamed like the very moon was inside. To be honest, it was like the eyes of a dragon to him, when Igneel looked at him during the night.

It was spell binding.

Without even realizing it, Natsu walked towards her, keeping eye contact with her the whole time. Lifting his hand, he gentle grabbed Lucy's face, making her face him again as she looked away. Softly, as afraid that the others would hear him, "Beautiful." He whispered softly as he stared into her eyes.

Lucy's face heated up, turning a scarlet red that would rival even Erza'a red hair. With a sharp intake of breath, she jumped away, and quickly covered her eyes again with her glasses.

Coughing a little, she turned away from Natsu who stared at her with a emotion she wasn't to sure she wanted to know yet. "I...think!" She paused as she couldn't remember what she was saying before. With a frown she looked at Juvia with a look for help.

Juvia who watched the whole thing blushed at the moment. She saw the look in Natsu's eye. In one hand, she was on Lucy-san side, but on the other hand she was on Natsu's side. "Uh, Juvia thinks we should pick the next pair for the next event."

Taking the bait, Lucy latched onto it like a life line. Of course always keeping a safe distance from Natsu who seemed to frown when she stepped away from him. "Yea, its a team battle. And from what its about, it will be in the water for sure."

As they thought about who will be picked, the announcers decided to pick for them. As two people walked into the platform that was covered in water like the ocean. It also had some underwater hot spots making the water boil with the heat. From what Lucy could see, there were about ten of them. They had to wear a swim suit that matched them as well.

Shaking her head, Lucy listen to the announcers as he called the last six people being called out. **"From Nine Demon Gates are: Torafuzar and Tempester."**

Lucy watched as both of them enter the water with ease. **"Next are from Fairy Tail Team B: Laxus and Levy."** There was a pause as both Laxus and Levy jumped in. Levy sporting a white and orange striped bikini on and Laxus with black swimming trunks. **"And last Fairy Tail Team A: Juvia and Lucy."**

The cheers was loud as they changed to their bikini. This time Juiva had a simple dark blue two piece while Lucy woar a simple pale golden one. Jumping into the water, they landed on top of the surface, before the clock was counting down on the time. The rules were simple and easy.

The goal was to last as long as you can until the last six were left standing. Whoever was beaten and unable to stand anymore, was down for the count, or kicked off the water platform. When the last six were left standing, then the countdown of three minutes began. Whoever, it was a show of power that would determine the winner. And the team had to win. If your partner was knocked out, then you had to at least knock out someone else in order to get your partner back in. once both were out, then it was game over for you.

 **"All right, let the games of day two begin."**

* * *

 **I know this isn't long but i have decided to just continue with the story on how it is now. I will complete the story then go back and fix whatever mistakes on it. I plan on at last posting two to three others story before this summer ends but i want the story complete first before posting them. And those who have been asking about the dragons, don't worry, i haven't forgotten them. Its all part of a plan.**


	15. Chapter 13

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail either.**

* * *

The moment the timer begin, both Lucy and Juvis jumped back. "I think it would be time to show them the power of the gods, Juvia."

"Juvia thinks so too."

With a smile, Lucy brought out two keys. Slashing the air, she shouted out, **"Open, Gate pf the Water-Bearer: Aquarius. And, Open, Gate of the Water God: Poseidon."** With that said, the bell like noise filled the ground as both a mermaid and a man stood next to the two girls.

Poseidon smirked as he looked at Lucy then looking at Aquarius. "Aquarius, what a beauty to behold." Poseidon purred as he kissed the back of her hand.

To Lucy's surprised, she saw that Aquarius blushed as she pulled her hand away from the water god. "Why'd you summon me brat." She hissed at Lucy as she crossed her arms over her chest; however, it seem like only to draw the eyes of the sea god before she rested her hands on her hip instead with a deep blush that colored her whole face.

Jumping back with her hands up, Lucy smiled before glancing at the others who had a slight fear for the god of water from last time. "I just need you and Poseidon to wash these people out of the platform." She explained as she motion to the people behind them.

Aquarius glared as she turned around and lifted her water jug in the air. "Water is my domain." She shouted as a large waved fell to those who weren't ready.

"Juvia will help too." Juvia said as she used her magic to help Aquarius.

Poseidon only crossed his arms as he and Lucy watched other being washed away. It wasn't until the two members of Nine Demon Gates stood their, as if this attack was nothing to them. Narrowing her eyes, Lucy looked at Poseidon. A plan forming in their mind as they thought of a way to get them out before the last six was standing. And yet, that feeling in the pit of Lucy's stomach felt like something was coming.

"Poseidon, I feel best if you went back. I feel something coming, and I'll need all my strength for it." Lucy explained as she looked up to the god of sea. "Be careful, Lu. " He said as nodded before taking his leave.

Just as Lucy was about to jump in and help with the attack, a shimmer of something dark caught her attention. It was like a a cloud of dirt was forming in the air, from the ground and up. Whatever it was, it gave her the chills.

Looking back at Juvia, she notice the man that kind of reminded her of a shark was walking towards them, even with the wave attack both Juvia and Aquarius magic combine created. And yet, he was cutting through the waves like a knife.

That was until she saw it, his arms was like a blade that was ready to cut its opponent if given the chances. "Juvia. Aquarius." Lucy shouted as she ran towards them in order to help them. This man was dangerous.

Juvia notice the man in front of her as she heard the warning of Lucy. She saw a shimmer come over to two men as a man that looked like a lion stand off to the side, and the other look more like a shark with his huge built.

However, before anyone could do anything, a loud scream came from the audience. All the wizards in the game paused as they looked at the source of the scream that they could even heard. It was like the very dead came with the silence. The wait wasn't long before another scream came and the people that sat in the south said of the audience began to stand up and run.

It was then a bright light happen and an explosion of heat blow from the people that rushed to get away.

 **"Listen people of Crocus, we have declared war on you humans. Any wizard that dares to challenge us will perish."** The sound of deep calm voice spoke as everyone stared in shock of what just happen. **"It would be best if the leader of every guild surrender and give up four of your strongest wizards to us, if not..."** He trailed off as the live fee of what happen to the south said of the stands showed. **"You have an hour to follow orders. We will also be testing** _ **these four**_ **members on their power levels, as we also have a list of the top ten of your strongest. Do not try to fool us, or your whole guild will perish."**

To make sure they followed orders, dozens of men with weapons appeared, surrounding the people of Crocus. It was a warning that the threat was not empty handed.

 **"I would advise you to return to your guild members. Ever second wasted will end with one human dying."**

That was all that was needed for every wizard to return to their guild section. All four of them, Laxus, Levy, Juvia and Lucy all ran towards their stand. As they reached their spot, everyone was already waiting.

"Gramps, who the hell is attacking?" Laxus growled as he took a stand next to Lucy.

"Yet, we can't let them get away with this." Natsu shouted out as flames covered his arms as he took a step next to Lucy.

Erza frowned as she slapped Natsu upside the had before crossing her arms over her chest. "Master, what is the plan?" She asked.

Before anyone could answer, a female voice stopped them, bring their attention towards the enters of their room. "I will need four of you humans to come with me."

Standing their was a woman with light green hair, with feather like ears, claw arms with a very revealing outfit. And for some reason, to Lucy reminded her of a bird but someone else too. It wasn't until she saw her eyes that she realized who it was. "Kyoka, from the guild of Nine Demon Gates." She whispered but it would seem like she heard her.

Glancing at her, she titled her head in thought. "You," She pointed her finger at Lucy as she took a step towards her, "I wouldn't do that unless you want this poor child to die would you." She said to everyone was was about to attack her, as she titled her head towards a child that appeared in their room with a guard over the child. The child was crying and shaking in fear. Everyone stiffen as they had their hands tied behind their backs.

Seeing that nobody was going to stop her, Kyoka continued to walk towards Lucy. "You have keys that my master would love to have." She said as she took her face in her hands. Lucy just glared as she she leaned away from her. "You will be a powerful demon once we turn you into one."

Everyone stiffen as they heard her. Lucy took a step back as he keys warmed in warning as they got ready to come. Before Lucy could summon a god she knew that would be able to save the child, she felt a force come straight to her stomach.

Gasping in shock, Lucy coughed out something warm from her mouth as she held her stomach as she heard the distant shouts of her guild members before her vision turned black and she fell towards the ground. Natsu quickly dashed towards Lucy trying to take her into his arms but was beat by Kyoka who lifted Lucy up as if she was nothing.

Not being able to hold it, Natsu growled as his hold body busted into flames. "Let my mate go." He growled out as scales started to form on his body.

Kyoka only hummed as she looked at Natsu before rushing towards his with a needle in her hands. Injecting it into Natsu's flesh before he could stop it. "I'll be taking him as well." Throwing him over her shoulders, she study the other members as well. "Let me see." She paused as she walked toward the opening the room before throwing both Natsu and Lucy forms over the rail.

"Natsu."

"Lucy."

The shouts of their guild members voiced as they rushed to grab them but was stopped with a wall they couldn't see. They watched as both of them fell into a net that caught them before slowing lifting up. When it became clear they weren't going to fall to their deaths, the rest turned to face their enemy.

"Now, the last two will be, you." She paused as she slammed her fist into Erza as she coughed up blood from her mouth. Erza soon followed after Lucy and Natsu as she let the darkness take her too. She was also thrown to the net, landed right next to Lucy. "And you." She said as she knocked out Gray as he moved to attack the woman.

When she had all four members, she smirked as she looked at the rest of the members. "Their are to many of you, and sadly I came only take four of you." With that said, she left with the four members.

The rest of Fairy Tail watched as others fro different guilds were took as well. Makarvo glared as he watched four of his children being taken. The air around him grew heave as his magic levels risen. **"THIS MEANS WAR."** He said with a voice that even sent chills down the spins of others near him.

* * *

 **-So I hope this was good enough. I had a different plan but I liked where this was going. Let me know what you think of this chapter. I also like to hear what you think of Team Natsu becoming demons. I don't know about you, but I'm excited. I'll also give you guys a hint, Lucy's, dragon slayer magic may some in soon. I also would like to hear what kind of design they should wear once(if they become demons) they awaken. Anyways, leave comments on what you guys think. Until next time.**


	16. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

* * *

Lucy felt her body swaying back and forth as she slowly felt her eyes opening. What she saw was a purple colored floor that confused her. Frowning, she closed her eyes again as she felt she was placed in something.

It was like all her energy was being drained away. Slowly she open her eyes again only to realized she didn't have her glasses with her. Looking around, she was met with test tubes that were filled with a liquid inside them.

Straight ahead of her, she saw a pink like hair but the rest she wasn't sure since the bubbles of the figure was block. Glancing next to the pink haired one, she saw another dark haired one but like the pink haired one it was blocked from her view.

"These two are the last ones."

The voice had her slowly look to her right as she saw a figure with red scarlet hair being placed inside the test tube object. Her mind was to slow to understand what was going on, but she felt like she had to stop this.

"Begin the process before they awaken fully."

Once again, her eyes closed as she felt a little rush in air before she something wet rushing up her feet all the way to her head. Once again, she felt like she was going under as darkness was dragging her away.

* * *

She felt her body pulsing as she felt like something was taking over. It was dark and yet thrilling to her. Slowly, she open her eyes to see the ground shake. The sound of something exploding in front of her had her look to see a man in pink hair fall down to his knees as his body was soaked.

Next was a man with dark hair test tube exploding as he too fell to his knees. Both men slowly stood up as they looked at themselves. Not that she minded due to the fact they were well built. Another explosion was off as a woman with scarlet hair fell to her knees. Her hair acted a curtain to her face as she took deep breathers.

It wasn't long before her's explodes and she too fell to the floor on her knees. The air tingled on her skin, like sparks on her skin. Slowly, she lifted her arm to see the very magic in the air being sucked inside her body and even the liquid she was in with.

"It would seem like a battle is on its way." The husky sound of a male's voice brought her attention as she looked up. Her own golden hair shifting out of the way as she stood up. It didn't even bother her when the cold air kissed her bare skin like the day she was born.

"It would seem so."

Looking towards the scarlet women, she study her. "It would seem like we would need clothing before battle as well." She said as she looked down on her own bare body.

"I don't know. You are a beauty to behold." The seductive voice of the pink haired man had her looking back at him. He took slow steps as he drew near her.

Narrowing her eyes, she smirked. "I don't think so." With that said, she drew in her own power and the golden like light cover her body as an armor covered her body. It was simple and easy to deal with.

A white cloth wrapped around her hips that just reached her her thigh with a single golden cloth between her legs where the cloth tied together, golden like marking ran up her legs that disappeared under the cloth, her feet bare to the elements, with a like a feather like design that around her ankle. Her stomach left bare as a tight cloth that covered her breast only, leaving nothing to the imagination, and on her shoulders that wrapped around the white arm guards on her forearms was a single cloth that wrapped around one arm that looped above her head and then looped around her other arms in the same matter. And in her hands, a golden color bow, star like design on the weapon.

Her hair was longer than before, reaching all the way down to her lower back in thick golden locks, a crown of silver rested on her forehead with two feathers hanging down from her temple and feather like horns that stoke out from the side of her head making the crown that rested on her forehead seem attached to it, and around her neck were scale like designs that reached her shoulders and faded, and on her chest, was a star like design.

She was a goddess if anyone looked upon her.

She looked at the white and gold arm guards on her forearms with interest. She felt powerful and very much wanted to fight in battle. Looking up, she saw that she wasn't the only one that changed as it seem like all three of them followed her lead.

The dark haired one only hand black like pants that hung low on his hips, his feet bare as he stood there. His upper body bare, with the exception of black like marking snaked up to the right side of his body, dying it black. It covered his whole right arm and parts of his face. Around his neck was a silver like necklace that reached right above his stomach, and on his arms black arm guards, with a silver arm band on his right arm. His ears pointed like a elf, and his eyes glowing a red color. Fangs gleam as he smirked. A dark blue lancer strapped to his back, its black on the top gleaming with its sharp point.

He looked like the devil himself with his grin.

Glancing to her right, she saw the scarlet haired woman with a black bikini like bottoms with a long tail behind her that reached her feet and strapped to her hip a sword. Her feet bare with the exception of her ankles wrapped in silver bands. Her stomach was bare and around her neck was a silver collar with two separate black clothes that covered her breast before wrapping around her just below her breast. Silver armor covered her shoulders, and on her forearms silver like marking covered her skin, and on her upper arm, two silver arm bands on each arm. On her head was a silver crown that with two beads of silver hanging down as her was placed in a high ponytail. Her eyes colored silver as they wanted them with her own smirk that showed a set of fangs.

She looked like a dark angle with scarlet hair.

Slowly looking at the pink haired man, she saw he only had black pants that also hung low in his hips, a sword strapped to his hips, and his feet bare. Looking up, she saw he had flame like markings that started from both sides of his body, snaking all the way up his body. His forearms covered in red scales, and his hands claw like making the scales seem almost black, and the same flame like markings on his arms working its way up his neck and stopping on his check. Two gold arms bands on his bicep on each of his arms. Scales covered his shoulder and chest as he crossed his arms over his chest. Scaled on his neck in patches, and some on his face. His eyes black as night as he smirked at her, showing his own set of fangs.

He was like the demon that could role the world in he desired.

Running her tongue on her own teeth, she was met with a set of her own fangs. Smirking, she looked away from the pink haired man. She wasn't sure but that look he gave her, she didn't like. It made her skin crawl.

With the ground rumbling, they all looked above them to see a white hair woman fight with a demon with horns and her skin a dark purple. Her eyes glowed a yellow, as she attack the white hair woman. It was until they saw another woman with another demon with bunny ears; however, this woman had short white hair instead.

She spotted them as she smiled with joy. "Why would a human be excited to see us?" The dark haired man said as he studied her.

"Natsu. Gray. Erza. Lucy." She shouted as she rushed towards them.

Raising her weapon, she pulled back the string with a pale yellow glow, her face clear of any expression as she amide it at the white hair girl what was running towards them but stopped when she realized what was happening.

"Lucy." The girl whispered as she glanced at the others for help.

"Lucy." The pink haired demon said as he walked towards the golden haired goddess. "It fits you." He said as he took a lock of her hair in his hands.

"Natsu, why aren't you helping or stopping her?"

Before anyone of them spoke, a weird chuckle was heard as the same girl she was facing before. But this time a gleam was in her eyes as she jumped in front of them. All four only raised their eye brow in question why would this weird being stand so close to them. Seeing as they were going to explain why they were here, golden goddess lowered her weapon as she took a step back. With a pout of her own, she strapped her bow to her back before crossing her arms.

"Natsu." Lucy the golden goddess said as she excepted the name as her own.

The pink haired man nodded as he thought out the name. "It will do."

Leaving the names Gray and Erza left. "I will take the name Erza as my own then. "The dark angle said as she nodded at the name.

"Gray's my name then." Not that he had any other chose since the rest of the names were token. "But we can still make a name for ourselves as well."

All liking the idea of making their name known in this world.

"These people aren't your friends anymore, their demons now." The bunny eared one said as she chuckled to herself. "And as long as we the Nine Demon Gates still stand, we control them."

That brought their attention as they hated the idea of someone controlling them.

"Control." The dark angle Erza said as she let her scarlet hair swap to her movement.

"Us." The dark devil Gray finished off as he tilted his head a little.

All four of them stood in a line. Their magic energy could be felt as it became visible to the human eye. With smirks of their own, they each reacted for their weapons.

"Then we'll defeat all of you to gain our control back." The pinked haired demon Natsu said as his whole body took to flames.

Seeing that the demon with the horns was defeated, they all took to the sky, leaving behind three shocked guild members in their wake. As they roused up in the sky, each lifting their hand as they all faced the floating land. Its mouth open as it roared at them.

Their bodies glowed as they shot the monster with their true power. The thing roared as it a hole was left in its wake. Slowly it crashed to the ground as it broke into pieces. "Its fight and show them what a true demon can do." Natsu shouted as he raced to his own battle. With a grin, each went off to their own battles, ready for battle.

* * *

 **I want to say have a night Fourth of July everyone and hoped you guts enjoy this chapter as much as i did. They will be a little OCC from know on since their different. So, until next time.**


	17. Chapter 15

**I fell like i may have rushed this. But between work and training my new puppy. I kind of forgot to post this chapter. I hope this makes up for it. This also ties up those lose ends that some may have mention. I hope. So without deplay, here's the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Lucy stared down at the demon called Jackal. His blonde hair cut short as he blasted some of the soldier that prove to be brave enough to stand up to the demon. His black hands glowed as he laughed in delight at the shouts of pain from the men.

Narrowing her own honey brown eyes, Lucy titled her head as she stood up in the air, before deciding to interfere. Not like she wanted to. Lifting her hand, a spell popped into her head as she grin in delight.

With her hand outstretched, she whispered ever so slight as the wind carried her words out. "Celestial Dragon Star Blast." A beam of golden light shout out of her hand as it moved with deadly accuracy.

Jackal, sensing the magic attack, only had time to see that attack heading towards him, before it hit him. He roared in pain as the attack slowly eased away. Leaving his skin burned and his clothes torn in places. With a roar of anger, he snapped his head at the person who dared attacked him, only to have his eyes widen for a second at who it was.

It was like a goddess was here, but a demon goddess, and from what he could tell, this girl held a vast large supply of magic in her, and yet it was a curse too. That's when it hit him. It was that fucking doctor Lamy that created them.

"It would seem I will have to place a little more effort in killing you off." Lucy thought out loud as she place a hand on her chin in thought. "All right them." With that said, she grin at Jackal who shivered in fear.

For the first time, he was afraid of a human, or whatever this girl was.

"You can't kill me, human." He shouted as he throw blast after blast at her body. When he throw his last and most strongest attack at her, he expected to fin nothing of her.

Only to roar in anger as he found she was perfectly fine with a water shield around her. "I guess its my turn then." Lucy said with a smile as she dropped towards the ground, her golden hair flying up as the wind picked it up.

Just as the second she was about to land on the uneven ground, she stopped as she took a step and lightly touched the ground with her bare feet. The second she touch the ground, Lucy rushed at Jackal who was already waiting for her.

He doubled her attack that left her surprised for a second. With a small grin, she sucked up air into her lungs as she took in the magic. Jackal as if sensing her attack was coming had his eyes widen as he jumped back.

"Celestial..."

"Your not getting me with that attack." Jackal cut in as he ready his own attack.

"...Dragon Roar." With that said, a beam of golden light shout out of her mouth, making a sonic boom sound. The attack hit Jackal straight in the chest as he roared in pain.

The blast of the attack stretched far at it hit those who didn't run for cover. Shouts of pain were heard as Lucy slowly whipped her mouth with the back of her hand. Glancing at the demon that laced at her feet, she snorted. "Some demon you turned out to be."

With that said, she moved to the next battle. In hope for something of a challenged.

It was at the after her battle when Lucy saw Gray standing before a man in armor. A scar on the left side on his forehead.

"It would seem you will be my opportune." Gray said as the very air around him began to chill, as he let a puff of air out, it was like smoke as it slowly lifted into the air. The black marking on his face only grew even more as Silver eyes widen when he saw the red eyes staring back at him.

And with a flick of his wrist, Gray sent a blast of ice towards Silver.

At the same time Erza faced off Kyouka. Both battles only lasted for a shot time as they were easily defeated. It would seem like they didn't have much to fight with the fact that most of the demons were already defect Fairy Tail members.

It was at that moment, that all four of them gathered together they heard a roar of a dragon. Natsu who stood close to Lucy titled his head as a black and blue dragon came. A grin on his face as he felt the power of the beast.

Lucy felt her keys warm. Raising an eyebrow, she slowly lifted them as five of the keys headed up before a blast of white light came shouting out of it. With the light being to powerful, and the roar of pain that came over Natsu, they shielded their eyes before the light dim and a figure shout out of Natsu.

Blinking back in confusion, it was like fog in their minds. It was slowly lifting as they looked at other Fairy Tail members. They knew they were their family, but at the same time, the idea of being near others, was disturbing.

The shouts of the rest of Fairy Tail members came as they all stopped and looked at them. It was something they didn't expect. Demon marking covered parts of their body as they stared in shock.

It was Laxus who took a step closer towards them.

He and gramps figured that Ivan placed a spell on everyone to make it seem like it was only days since they've talked to Lucy but only to discover it was months. It didn't help that not only did they figure it out but it was the day before they were attacked by the demons before they could bring it up with Lucy or the other dumb asses either.

"What the hell happen?" He asked as he looked at all over them, then up at the dragons behind them. It was until the cry from Wendy and the shock called of names he's only heard from the other dragon slayers mention.

Each one of them running towards their parent as they shedding tears of joy.

It was the big red dragon that looked at all four of them before flying off and attacking the black and blue dragon.

"Igneel." A whispered came as Natsu looked up as tears started to form around his eyes. A far away look in his eyes.

Lucy shook her head as she remembered why their where here. "I remember saving them..."She trailed off as she looked at them all.

Before anyone could voice their option, the sound of roars was heard as the clash of beast came to be. Natsu quickly jumped into action as he lit his feet in flames before being shout up into the sky where the red dragon battled with the other dragon. A dragon they all remembered from their time on the island.

As the dragon battled in the sky, the rest stayed put and explained why they disappeared. It was revealed that the dragon slayers could become dragons over time but since they sealed themselves inside their bodies, the process was stopped.

The clash of two beast drew their attention towards the sky as the great red one and the dark one battled it out. It wasn't long before the red one also known as Igneel fell towards the ground with his whole side torn to pieces. The black one roared in pain as his arm was torn off as well.

During the battle of the dragons, both Natsu and Gray slipped away to battle the last demon left. Both new demons fought with the much older demon, and as expected, the older demon was much stronger than them.

"Natsu, I'll shot him with an ice arrow if you distract him long enough." Gray whispered as he formed a bow with ice.

Growling in distaste, Natsu nodded before charging. His fist lit with fire as he roared. Sweat covered his forehead, and bruises and cuts all mover his body, but he pushed on. Even with this new demon power, it would seem they don't have the whole power as of yet.

And that along angered him. For only a short amount of time, they wielded a mass amount of power only for it to slip through their fingers. It was still their but it would take time to get their power back just the way when they first woke up from those test tubes.

With a roar, Natsu jumped in the air, distracting the older demon that clenched the book E.N.D in his arm. With Mard Geer distracted, Gray charged up an ice arrow before firing it at the center of the demons chest.

With both his ice magic and Natsu's fire magic, the demon burned as he roared in pain. Both watched as the book fell and before either of them could even grab the book, another figure stood in their way. With a white and black robe and black hair, he stared at Natsu.

Zeref narrowed his eyes as he stared at Natsu, unsure what kind of change he's been through. "Until next time Fairy Tail." HE whispered as he disappeared from view and left with the book in his hands.

Before Natsu could even voice his anger of the enemy leaving, he saw the great red dragon fall from the sky. His eyes widen as he ran towards the beast in a desperate run. "Igneel." He shouted only to find Lucy next to his father and Igneel disappearing from view, like his father was becoming dust.

"He's not died, Natsu." Lucy said as she removed her hand from the Igneel as he disappeared from view.

With tears in his eyes, Natsu dropped to his knees as the tears ran down his face. "What do you mean?" He asked as he looked up towards the sky.

Lucy frown as she remembered she never really got the chance to tell him about the dragons yet. "He's one of my keys, has been for a while." Snapping his head towards Lucy, he stared at her as if he didn't understand what she meant. "I found them, the dragons after I was rescue by the spirit gods."

"Why didn't _you_ ever tell me, _**WHY.**_ " He shouted as anger and betrayal clear in his eyes.

With a sad smile, Lucy looked up towards the sky. "It's kind of hard too when all you think about is the torture I've been through for months by Ivan." She paused as she looked at her hands as they shook. "Knowing that my friends didn't even know."

Looking closer, Natsu saw a scar on her right arm, like it was cut open on purpose. "Luce, I..." He trailed off as he thought of why he forgot about her. To him, it was only days, but in reality it was months. It only just felt like it was just yesterday he was at her house and sleeping in her nice warm bed. "I'm sorry." He whispered as he looked into her warm brown eyes at were slowly fading into a black stare.

What felt like house was only seconds as they stared at each other. "I'm tired of hearing the same words, Natsu. I already forgive you guys but it don't meant I forgot either."

He felt his whole being shut down as he took in her words.

It was at that moment a shift happen with the new demons that were born. They felt a shift in their bodies as they felt the rush of power rushing in their body. Blinking back in surprised, slowly their minds went blank as they all stared at each others, before grinning.

After all, this was just a new beginning for them.

/*-*-*-*/

 **So, I had this chapter as a five page chapter but then my new puppy decided to run on my laptop all because i wasn't paying attention to her. I swear she has a attitude. When i leave her alone, she goes to my closet and pulls all my clothes down and drags them all over the house. Then she goes to my bed since i have a shelf on top and drags all my stuff animals all over. Not including my shoes. She doesn't chow on them but hides them.**

 **My dog is a bitch. But i still love her. Lol.**

 **I want to thank you all for following and favoring my story. You have no idea how much it means to me. So thank you. It also gives me hope when i post my new stories on her, hopeful around the end of new month, you guys will read it. So thank you guys.**


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Lucy felt something different about herself. She no longer had the keys for the gods and goddess anymore. With tears running down her checks, Lucy looked up toward the sky wondering why they would leave her, but a part of her knew they would always be part of her no matter what happens. Whipping the tears away, she took a deep breath in.

But then again, she felt powerful. Standing off to the side from the rest, Lucy watched all the members but three others celebrate the victory of winning against the demons. She watched as all the other guild members rush towards their missing friends. The shouts of joy thick in the air.

The more she watched, the more it bored her.

She couldn't place her finger on it, but she no long felt like she wanted to be here.

Looking to the north, she saw Gray standing with a bored expression on his face. With only black pants on with his boots, scratches and other marks on his body to prove he fought in the battle what has passed. Black marking started to form on his right side of his body.

The west side of the field, she saw Erza with torn clothes, standing with an expression clear of any emotions. She had her arms crossed over her chest as she looked at the members of Fairy Tail with an expression that said she wasn't impressed with anything. She too had black marking forming on her arms.

Looking to the south, she saw Natsu staring at them as if they were nothing but filth as black marking started to form on his body. His clothes burn and ripped from his body, and his arms crossed as he titled his head in thought.

Looking down to her own body, Lucy noticed black markings forming on her chest and shoulders. She titled her head in thought of what it meant but it was soon brushed off when she felt the stare of someone.

Glancing towards the south of the field, she saw Natsu looking at her with a smirk, as if he finally found something worth interest. Raising any eyebrow, she crossed her arms over her chest, but it only drew his eyes towards her chest.

Narrowing her eyes, Lucy was about to storm over towards him, but felt like she was missing something. Slowly, she felt all her memories leaving her. Soon it was only the three others she knew, but as demons.

Blinking back in surprised, she frown but soon shrugged. It wasn't like she needed it anyways. She could always make new memories if she wanted. But most off all, she needed to train. This magic power she felt was building up to the point it was affecting the area around her.

With a smirk of her own, she looked at each of them, and each of them smirking at each other before disappearing. Gray was the first to disappear, leaving behind a cold breeze as they all felt his presents heading more towards the north with lands covered in snow and mountains covered with snow storms that raged on. Dark clouds forming over the winter mountains as a never ending storming was forming as he arrived to his home base now.

The next to leave was Erza. She left behind a cloud of dust in her awake as she headed towards the west. They all could feel her presents as she made her own home base in the desert with large sand mountains and vast lands. A desert storm forming as the wind picked up.

The next to leave the battle field was Lucy. She left a dust of gold like stars as she headed towards the east of lands, as they felt her presents. Heading towards the vast lands of forest with mountains that touched the sky with breezes of warm air.

Last to leave was Natsu as he stared after Lucy. Looking towards the humans before him, he left leaving a smoke of ashes as he headed towards the south, with is rain forest lands and warm air. They all felt him leave as he head towards the south lands, making his own base.

Non of the members knew about them leaving until a day later wondering where they went. And later that day, Fairy Tail guild was disband. Only three members frown as they looked for their celestial wizard.

Juvia searched around, looking for both Gray and Lucy. When she found nothing, she left in search of her beloved Gray-same, and Lucy.

Gajeel was the second to last to leave as he said he would keep a look out for bunny-girl.

The last to leave was Laxus. He frown as he left in search his beloved sister.

* * *

 **This is the last chapter of this story. I wanted to cut this off here only because the second book for this is going to be more detail and I'm going to pick up the year gap before the war in the manga. The army and all will be in it.**

 **I also want to thank all those who followed this story and supported it. I know I have a long way to go in writing but this gives me a chance to practice. I will also be going back and editing this story and be taking my time in fixing all the loop holes and all. So keep an eye out for the second book. Not sure what I'll call it yet.**

 **So until next time. And again, thank you all for supporting my story.**


End file.
